Naruto grim
by Maninthewest
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Naruto had a godparent that was actually there? watch as our favorite blond goes through life with the right training and love. warning Jiriah is not his godparent like cannon. the godparent and some others are OCs. naruto is not op but is strong for his age. some cannon followed. will update chapters every week on Tuesday
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story be gental please. I dont own anything in this fic I dont make any money of of this**

 **CH1**

It was a night like any other. The moon was out illuminating the village with the stars gently shining in the sky. The village was not small by any means of the word but it was still considered smaller. The village was silent in the night as the wind slowly moves _GET HIM_ through it. the night chill finally set in as men and women slept soundly _THERE GOES THE DEMON_ tonight. Scarce animals are seen through the village as they move in the _STOP THAT FUCKING DEMON NOW_ night. STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTIFUL INTRO.

A young boy is running through the streets with many pursuing him. Many metal objects fly past him as he tries to lose his followers. He turns around to see many men and women following him but that is not what worries him. Men in black clothing wearing headbands are seen among the crowd. The boy turning his head was a big mistake since he ran into what could only be described as a brick wall. When he looks up standing are two men. The crowd surrounds the men and looks at the boy. Judging by the men's faces they have no idea what is happening. The taller of the two is wearing a dark red robe which covers his impressive set of armor. The other man is slightly shorter than the fist but no less intimidating. He wears black armor with two swords on his back. His face is fair but seems aged. "What is the meaning of this." the taller man says. I get ready to respond when I look and see it is not me he wants an answer from. "HE IS A DEMON. WE ARE HERE TO FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE STARTED." both men look down at me and I shy away. The shorter man looks at the older one and nods. The older one returns the nod with no hesitation. The younger man bends down to me and smiles. "Hide you face little one you don't need to see this." he says in a concerning voice. I look at him dumbfounded but I cover my eyes with my hands. After what seems like an hour but was really five minutes of screams they just stop.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and uncover my eyes. _OWWWWWW_. I look up and see the older man smiling at me. "Now young man what is your na…" _OWWWWWW_ the man's face contorts into a rage. I turn to see one of the injured man laying there with his arm missing. "CAN YOU SEE I'M TRYING TOO HAVE A CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW.?" the man says while walking over to the drowned man. He proceeds to take his foot and bring it down on the man's head. A sickening crunch is heard as the man's head explodes. He walks back over to me and looks at my horrified face. "Sorry, you had to see that young one. People today have no sense of manners. So what is your name young man." he says with a truly caring tone. I look at him and contemplate whether I should tell him. _**Kit do it. This man is a friend of your fathers.**_ _Huh foxy you are awake. Wait he knew my father._ Contrary to what everyone believed the fox is a nice person. He has helped me survive for so long and we are now considered friends. _**Yes, he is. I do not know their names but they knew your father. In fact, he was the one who introduced your parents to each other. All I know on them is that they are brothers but you can trust him.**_ That was all I needed to trust him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage believe it." as I say this both men expressions go from smiling to rage, then sympathy than happiness in the span of seconds. The older man grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Naruto we thought you were dead. We were told that you had died along with your parents that night five years ago," he says while sobbing. "Brother they need to explain to us why your godson is alive and being hunted." the other man says. "You are right, come with us naruto the old man has some explaining to do," he says as we walk away from the bloodied street.

I was greeted to a familiar sight as we entered the Hokage tower. When the secretary saw me walk in I was greeted with scorn. When my godfather and his brother walked in beside me her face gained a wicked smile. "hello there sirs. What has this demon spawn done now." she says with a smile. With no warning, my godfather was at her side with his hand around her thought. her face was in shock as he raised her up from her chair to his face. With an impassive face, he spoke. "I'm sorry I would like to see the Hokage, please. He then throws her through the Hokage office door. Needless to say, the old man's expression was hilarious. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," he says with all authority. "sir this man just came in here with the boy and attacked me for no reason. I wish too press charges." she says. She is then thrown back into the wall with a gust of wind. As he walks towards her he lifts her by the collar of her shirt. "I'm sorry what were you on about before," he says. "I want to" ' _CRUNCH'_ her arm snapped In two under his hands. "I'm sorry still can't quite make it out," he says with a smirk. " I wanna" " **ENOUGH"** is heard as the old man stands up. "what is your purpose for this rude….interruption…. Curtis… jacob" his face goes from anger to horror in all of five seconds. "hello Sarutobi. Good to see you again but I wish the circumstances were a little different. First off congratulations on finding a new secretary. Second I regret to inform you that she needs to be executed since she called my godson Naruto a demon. Which brings me to my next point why the FUCK WAS I NOT TOLD THAT HE WAS ALIVE. I come here on his birthday to mourn him and next I find him being chased down Konoha streets by a fucking mob." my godfather now named Curtis says with little to no emotion but judging by the rest of the occupants that must be bad. "look I was told that you shrugged off your duties as a godfather but apparently we have both been misinformed" Sarutobi says with calmness despite his face being nothing but the opposite. "Wait what about me," the secretary says. "Oh that's right I forgot about you" Curtis smiles at her. He then proceeds to take her hand that is broken and turns to me. "Cover your eyes Naruto please," he says to me and i do. The next thing I hear is a loud scream and then silence. I could have sworn I heard a tearing sound too but I thought nothing of it.

"Alright, Naruto Jacob is going to help you pack your things you are coming too live with our family." I nod when he is finished speaking and follow Jacob out. After we are done packing up my small apartment we head towards the front gate. Standing there is the old man My godfather and one other woman with a girl that is somewhat familiar to me. All are smiling as we approach. The old man bends down and hugs me. Then the women come closer to me and hug me as well. "I'll miss you gaki," the first one says. "Naruto I'm gonna miss you." the other says to me. That is when it hits me the stutter, gaki. "Ill will return Hinata trust. Anko I expect you and Kurenai too finally accept each other's feelings." Anko and Hinata both blush at his comments. "Dammit, gaki I was going too but." "no buts Anko man up and ask her out she is waiting for you too,"I say with a smile. "Fine, I will ask her." "ask me what Anko," Kurenai says as she exits a tree. Anko freezes and looks at the dark haired crimson eyed beauty. "Um Kurenai I was wondering if uh you uh would like too." she is suddenly silenced by a finger on her mouth. "I would love to Anko" Anko just stares at her dumbfounded. She then leaps into the air and screams YAHOOOOOOOO. All of us start to laugh as Kurenai catches Anko in her arms. "Thank you gaki," Anko says now crying slightly. Hinata and I lock eyes and I know then and there that we might end up more than just friends. With that, I follow my godparent and his brother out of the gates. I turn around one last time and wave they all wave back. That was the last time I saw them for about seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again as before i don't own Naruto or any references in this fic they belong to their respected owners.**

CH2

Walking down the path that leads away from the village I started to look back on my life till now. I was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago since I was 'deemed' able to live on my own. Since I had no money I had to spend most of that year on the streets. I ate out of dumpsters and stole what I could. It wasn't until one fateful day about six months ago that I meet Anko. She saved me from a store owner that was going to hit me with a broom. She was a fresh Chunin and saw me getting beaten. She stepped in and defended me from the man and took me to the Hokage. When he found out I was not at the orphanage he was furious. He assigned Anko as my personal guard but she still had to do missions. It was during one of those missions that I meet the fuzzball. I was running from a mob of civilians and nin alike when I was struck by a Kunai. At that moment I meet my tenant. He was simply a wonder to behold. I mean a giant orange fuzzy fox with nine tails is simply too cool even if he was a little grumpy. **HEY, I HEARD THAT JACKASS**. _FUCK OFF FUZZBALL THIS IS MY REMINISCENCE NOT YOURS._ **YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO.** _oh is the great Kyuubi interested in little old me I'm flattered? But this body can't handle much so be gentle foxy kun._ **WHY GAKI WHY STOP WITH THE MENTAL IMAGES OF YOU IN ORANGE LINGERIE STOP IT.** I start to chuckle bringing odd looks from both Curtis and Jacob. shrugging their shoulders they just keep walking. Anyway back to my story **WHYYYYYYYYYYY**. Anyways when Anko came back she was livid she took me into her home and that is where I meet Kurenai and Hinata. From what I could see Hinata was always shy and timid but I learned quickly why. She has been shunned by her family because of her gentle nature. Anyways we became fast friends. She was always stuttering but what really caught me off guard was the fact that her eyes we just pail. At first, I thought it was a birth thing until she finally told me. She had the Byakugan like her family. I didn't care about that though I just thought that they gave her a beauty I have never seen before. Kurenai and Anko were always acting strange around each other and it shocked me. It wasn't until Anko came home drunk one night that she told me. She was in love with Kurenai. I talked to Hinata about it and was shocked to find out that Kurenai had also told her that she had feelings for Anko too. We both were then determined to get them together. They were hard pressed at first but we did it too bad it took me leaving to do it.

"Hey boyo come on we need to set up camp," Jacob calls to me. I start too set up my tent but fail miserably. I look over and see that both men have their tents up. I take one look at it and then it clicks. I put the tent up in a matter of minutes after seeing the completed thing. "NARUTO UZUMAKI GET OVER HERE NOW," Curtis yells towards me. I walk over with my head down. "Naruto what would you like for dinner tonight. Oh, and by the way good job with the tent I saw you struggle with it at first then you got it," he says with a genuine smile. I look at him and my eyes water a little bit. I lunge forward and hug him which he returns. "Thank you, godfather. I would like some Ramen, please," I say with a smile. Curtis smiles then starts to laugh. "Just like your mother and father. Ramen the food of the gods as they called it." "Hey, it is the food of the gods. There is no other food that can compare to it." I proclaim earning a laugh from both brothers. "Well then if that is the case then try this new thing. It is called venison steak. You will love the way I cook it I hope." I tilt my head to the side in a confused way. Curtis just smiles and proceeds to pull out three slabs of meat. He gently places them on a cooking stone and tends to them. I walk away and I see Jacob training. Walking closer I try to emulate his moves but I can't seem to do it properly. Jacob looks over at me and stops with wide eyes. I stop doing it and look away. "Naruto come here please." I follow his instructions. "Do that again please." I do it like I saw him do it. "Follow me, "I do so and we head back to Curtis. "Hey, guys you're just In time to get some steak. What's wrong Jacob." Curtis asks "bro do some basic moves from you style please." Curtis stands up and starts his katas. "Naruto, please emulate what Curtis just did." After watching for a minute I start to do the katas. Curtis looks over and sees me doing them and his eyes widen in shock then he smiles then falls on the floor laughing. I look at him and wonder what is going through his head. He stands up and walks over to me. "Naruto my boy you're a natural, not only did you do it right but it was damn near perfect. Good job well I was planning on training you so this will make it easier. Come on let's eat we have a three-hour journey tomorrow then we are home."

The night goes on and the steak was good almost on par with ramen but don't let the ramen know that it might get angry. We continued our journey in relative silence. I was wondering if I should say something but no question could be formed. About two hours into our journey I saw the compound. We were standing on a cliff face overlooking a luscious valley. Trees dominate the valley while many streams can be seen entering the valley. Of on the far end, a large lack can be seen. In the center of it all is a clan compound. This compound puts many he has seen to shame. The only ones greater are the Uchiha and the Hyuga compounds. Three layers of walls surround many houses inside. The first layer was the largest and liveliest. I can see many people moving around selling things and buying like a bustling city. The second layer was quieter obviously because it was the living quarters. Each house sat neatly in the space given too it. Finally, there was the third level. Two similar size mansions sit facing each other. Multiple training grounds surround the houses. The houses seem to be quiet but they don't show it at all. We continue our descent into the valley. As we neared the compound many men with black uniforms start to sound us. "Branch family Curtis and Jacob Grimm welcome home. Your family is waiting for you." and with that, we enter the compound

 **Rate and review please it helps me know if you not only laughed but are enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have a early Christmas gift everyone. Again I own nothing.**

 **ch3**

 _Curtis pov_

As we entered the familiar compound I had to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he didn't get lost. This boy who was hidden from me and scorned by the village has potential. He was able to copy my brother's style and my style in only a few minutes. This was almost unheard of by any means, but considering who his parents are it makes some sense. As we entered the second ring I looked too see naruto looking around in awe. "Jacob can you show my godson around while I talk to the head family." Jacob nods and ushers naruto away with him. I enter the third level and walk to the house on the left. When I enter the house I am immediately shot out of the house by a gust of wind. Hitting the floor I look up too see Neil running towards me worried. "Are you alright man?" he asks me. "I'm good just wasn't expecting it. Is keff here I need to speak to him." "oh what for," he asks as we walk past the kitchen where Jasmine and Harley are cooking food along with Jessie. "My godson is alive," I say with a dark tone still not truly happy that this was kept from me. ' _Crash_ ' i look over to the kitchen and see all eyes on me "what he's alive is he here" Jasmine asks. I simply nod. Caffeine then walks in calmly "so he is alive I had suspected as much" he replies calmly. "Yes, and I wish to train him in our ways. " I look at Kaffrine who looks on in silence. "He is your godson and he is also your nephew so you can train him since he is family. " I nod in acknowledgment. " there is one thing I must ask of you guys. once I find out his affinity I may need you to help me would you guys do that." they all look at me and frown. "You know we can't do that. Even if you are our friend you are a branch member. You have no right to ask this of us. Besides, why would we teach someone who nephew too a fire user such as yourself" Antonio says as he enters the room? I nod and leave the house. Distraught and lost in my train of thought I end up in a training ground. Looking around I see that it is unoccupied. Slowly I breathe in and out as black fire starts to circle around me as my breathing slows my emotions leave me. As I look up water douses me. I turn my head dangerously too where the water came from. I see Alex standing there laughing. "Cool down flame head you almost burnt down the compound." she starts laughing while I look on.

Using a flame shushing I enter my own ranch home on the second level. For a branch house, it is not that spacious. Other members get two too three bedroom houses while I have a low-end apartment. All because I have a fire affinity. I hear a knock on the door as I enter. I open the door and see my godson and brother. I smile letting my emotions come to the surface. Naruto walks in and smiles at me looking down at him I can't help but smile. I show him too his room and tell him to settle in. "so what did they say." "I'm allowed to teach him but I will receive no help." I look at him and he nods. "Move on brother I will be fine my fire burns what I want it to" he nods and leaves. Naruto comes out of his room and looks at me. "Naruto tomorrow starts your training ok. I am going to push you to your breaking point then break you. But you will grow stronger for it. Till then we have to start with your resistance training so come here." I proceed to paint resistance seals on Naruto. Each one is set too level one. I have given him the same amount as I had when I was a kid. Twenty seals later and they activate. I can tell right away that they have taken their effect he can barely stand. "Ok you have the rest of the night to get used to them and your furry tenant can't help you understand." he nods and starts to do everything I tell him too. He quickly gets used to them as I see him moving at the same speed he was before. I smile and think _this will be fun_.

 **im sorry that it is not that long but still rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**happy new year. I own nothing.**

 **CH 4**

 _Timeskip seven years later._

The gates of the all to familiar compound I have come to know are standing behind us as we walk forward. As I look at the young man that I have helped raise I can't help but wonder where did the unruly young boy go. Oh I know where he went he turned into the fine young man that I see before me. Looking back at his training I can't help but say that I'm impressed. He is by far the strongest of the young men in the compound. Fire is what I know and fire is what I instilled. This boy is one of the greatest things I have ever made. He took to the clan style like a fish to water. It was incredible, to say the least. He learned the style and created his own in just a year. Neil trained the young boy in wind affinity along with Jacob since wind is not my style. Jacob and I decided to give him a weapon. Being one of the top smiths in the clan has its perks of course. He chose a sword which was what I had suspected. I immediately taught him his mothers style based on the scrolls I had received vial messenger hawk. It was all fun and games till the one incident happened. The children of the clan heads were born about a year after Naruto arrived. Everyone presented their gifts to the heads but mine was not.

 _Flashback_

 _My lords, I have come to present my gifts to you and your children. My apprentice will step forward and present to the first child a finely carved horse toy that moves and gallops for her to ride. To the second child, I present to him this lovely blunted sword for when he starts training. To the third child, I present to her a pendant finely crafted and fitted with pictures of the father and mother. I step back as the women take the gifts. Alex takes the pendant and opens the flap. She smiles and steps back. Harley takes the sword and removes it from the sheath seeing that it is perfectly made and blunted she smiles and moves back. Jasmine takes the horse and moves back. Antonio steps up and looks at me. "These gifts you have given us are worthless to our children." the wives of said heads all look at him like he has grown a second head. "My child will not ride on a tainted horse such as you have seen fit to give her." Antonio then proceeds to stomp me into the ground. Naruto looks on in horror but Jacob grabs him and holds him back. "You worthless fire user this is the hierarchy understand us, the branch, family, the civilians, the dirt the worms then you. Understand this boy no one loves a tainted fire user such as yourself." he then removes his foot from me and I slide away. After that day many branch members scorned me for making them look bad. The only ones who stayed by me after that was Naruto and Jacob._

 _After that day I trained Naruto into the ground. He actually asked for it since he saw the way I was treated. About a week after that incident Jasmine Alex and Harley all came into my little smithy. "Hey, Curtis how have you been," Harley asks me. "Why are you here, "I say with a large amount of scorn. "We haven't seen you in a while so we thought we would come and talk," Alex says. "Uh huh. Come to walk on me is that it, "I say to them. "What do you mean by that. Why would we walk on you." Jasmine asks. "I don't know come to follow in your husband's footsteps maybe," I say. "Ohh that's what the hostility is about to look he was way out of line. He was reprimanded for it after the event. You have always been our trusted friend man. You brought all of us together for the best." Harley says to me. I look on with a stern yet emotionless face "do you guys need something or are you just here to be here." "we just want to talk to our friend," Alex says with some hurt. "Well, I wouldn't know since I have received nothing but scorn this past week thanks to your husband." I point at jasmine "all of this because when I was younger I couldn't control fire as well as I can now. He still blames me for the death of his sister when I was trining under her partner. He from then on made my life hell and I took it but no more. I will not blame the barrel for one bad apple. From this day forward he is not allowed to purchase his ninja gear from my shop. You are not allowed to purchase things for him either." I say with authority. Jasmine Alex and Harley look at me and nod. "You know Curtis I don't blame you for what you are doing. My husband needs too let go of that. Keffren will hear of this and you are within your right to do so. We will talk later this matter needs to be solved." and with that, they left my shop. But it didn't stop there when the head family found out that Antonio was band from my shop because of his actions they stripped me of my forge and shop. With nothing else too do we just trained and trained? Neil offered his help and trained naruto in wind manipulation and release. After about a year with no forge, some of the lower level smiths were starting to lose business due to their shoddy weapon quality. One day after training we were sitting down to enjoy our kill for the day. When a knock was heard at my door._

 _I opened my door and came face to face with the entire head family. "Yes how can I help you today my lords." each of them flinched since I usually refer to them as my friends. "Curtis we want to talk about your smithing skills." I raised my eyebrow which caused them to continue. "We want to give you back your shop. The other smiths quality is not up to par but yours is."I raise my hand then smile " how about you all shove off and learn how to do it yourself. Oh, wait you can't since no one can teach you but me. You see apparently my stuff is not worth your time, to begin with. So why should I return to a forge you deemed I do not need let alone teach you how to forge weapons." and with that, I close the door. Then I listen closely to what happens next. I heard "ANTONIO GRIMM this is all your fault. Because of you, we won't have good quality weapons to do our missions with. We have also lost a good friend in the process all because you couldn't let go of your pitiful grudge." I hear jasmine yell. "If he was a true friend then he would not have killed my sister with his pitiful excuse of an element." SLAP "If you honestly think that then you are not the man I married long ago. You need to let go of this he had very little control over his fire remember. None of us know how hard fire is too control. For all, we know it could be as easy to control as earth or as wild as the wind. We don't know do we." at this I smile. I then open the door " alright, i'll do it and just so you know fire is as wild as the wind and as easy to control as the earth. Try thinking about it this way the wind gets harder to control the more of it you gather right. Earth is as easy to make as it is too walk. It is easy for me to make tones of fire of fire easily but it becomes unruly the more of it I make making it harder to control. I made too much that day and I couldn't control it but I had to do it. I am truly sorry Antonio but know that she doesn't blame me. She told me this as her life slowly drained before my eyes." after that Antonio hugged me like a brother and things went on smoothly from then on._

 _Flashback over_

As my thought drift back to today I can now see that Konoha is now in front of us and three figures are standing at the gate.

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing in this story.**

CH 5

 _Naruto pov_

As we approach the giant gates of Konoha I see three familiar faces. Two of them older than the other. As we approach one of them disappears. Suddenly a violet missile knocks me on the ground. "Hello, Hinata-chan. How have you been" she then stands up and pulls me up with her? "I'm good Naruto-Kun" _SLAP_ "you didn't write to me at all you bastard," she says sternly. "Heh sorry Hinata-chan I was busy training to get stronger so I could protect you Anko-san and Kurenai-san," I say with a smile. She just smiles and leans forward and captures my lips in a kiss. My eyes widen when it is over. "Sorry, Naruto-kun you just have a very kissable face. Not to mention you are so handsome I couldn't resist." I then silenced her with my finger. "It's ok Hinata-chan. In fact how about you and I go out tonight my treat," I say with a smile. Hinata just squeals at this and hugs me. We start walking hand in hand after this. Another missle knocks me onto the ground but this one is more auburn. "GAKI YOU ARE BACK" "good to see you two Anko hows Kurenai." at this Anko frowns "gaki you probably don't know this but"I start too pale at this. "Me and Kurenai. Well we uh we" "oh Anko I'm so sorry I didn't know." suddenly me Anko smiles "we are getting married." I anime fall at this since she led me on. Hinata and Anko are laughing at this. Suddenly two arms snake around the snake mistress. "Hime stop messing with the boy. He just got back and by the looks of it a girl in the process." a familiar voice says. "Nai-hime I was only playing with the gaki." Anko then turns around in the girl's arms and gives her a long kiss. I smile at this along with Hinata. She then grabs my hand and envelopes my lips. The kiss goes on for what seems like hours but only lasted for about a minute. She probed my lips asking for entry and I obliged. Suddenly she attacks my tongue with hers. As it this transpires Kurenai and Anko smile at us while holding each other. When we finally break away for air Anko whistles. "Nice one five minutes long." Anko says "jealous of a 13-year-old hime," Kurenai says. Anko's eyes go wide. "Oh hell no I will not be outdone by a gaki. Kurenai comes here." Anko says with serious determination. She pulls Kurenai in too the most passionate kiss I have ever seen. Both Kurenai and Anko's hands explore the contours of each other body. For about ten minutes they stay like that till they come up for air. "Ha beat that gaki. Kurenai tastes like dango I can't help but go back for more no matter what." "Gladly," I say "ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED YOU TWO."

I look back and see my godfather and sensei fuming "so are you going to stand there all day or are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend that I had no knowledge of.". "Sorry, this is Hinata Hyuga. My girlfriend," I say while smiling. All Curtis does is drop on the ground and rocks back and forth while holding himself. "Even my own godson has a girl while I will die alone. So alone so alone so alone." "uh, gaki is he ok," Anko asks me. "Oh, he's fine just sad that he has no one to call his lover while we are embracing ours not a big deal." I leave my sensei there while we catch up on all walks of life. We enter Konoha and the first place we head it's obviously ichiraku Ramen. "Hey old man how you doing." an older man and a young woman turn around with wide eyes. "Naruto is that you," the old man asks. "Yep been a long time can I get a miso ramen bowl please." the old man immediately runs into the back and starts preparing the dish. Ayame walks over and to sits with us. The first thing that catches me off guard is that Ayame has grown these last few years. She has now filled out more than I thought. Even if she is only eighteen she looks damn good. "So Anko how is married life." "it's fucking awesome getting too come home every day too this sexy ass woman is the greatest." Kurenai blushes at this. "Well, what can I say too that you sneaky little snake. I'm so glad you slithered your way into my heart. I'm happier for it." Kurenai leans over and pecks a now blushing Anko. "S...so Ayame you dating anyone right now," Anko says. "In fact I am." she then leans over and kisses Hinata. My heart sinks at this but I can't help but smile. I quickly finish my ramen and leave them quietly.

Silently I move through the town. I m just wandering aimlessly at this point till I hear a familiar voice. "Naruto are you, alright son." I turn around seeing my sensei standing there. I smile at him half-heartedly. He quickly hugs me as my eyes betray me. My tears start to fall stinging my eyes. "Why sensei. Why does it hurt so much? We didn't even do anything we never out at all yet the pain is there." I say. "Shhh, it's ok naruto trust me it hurts because you truly had feelings for Hinata. Why she lead you on I don't know. Anyways you have a class to attend to tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest." I nod as I walk away from him. "Hey, Naruto catch" I idly catch the object as it sails towards me. When I look at the object in my hand I see a set of keys. Looking back I see a smile on his face. "Well, Naruto Uzumaki consider this our parting gift for now." "what are you talking about," I say concerned. "Well, I have to go back to the clan compound so I won't be here for a while my boy, consider this not a parting gift per say consider this a see you soon gift. When I took custody of you I was given the keys to your clans compound. Your parents didn't live there but their house was destroyed. The compound should have lots of technics for you to learn. Plus a copy of your father's jutsu is in there for you to teach too whomever you deem fit my boy." Curtis says while waving as he walks away. I look at him and smile. I bolt after him and tackle him in a hug. "I'll miss you too my boy," he says hugging back. After about another minute we break apart. "Till next we meet boyo." "yes till next we meet uncle." Curtis then disappears in a pillar of fire and lightning. I turn around and head to my compound to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be fun for me from what I have been told the academy is as easy as pitching a tent.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

 **CH 6**

I arrive at the academy about three hours early. Sadly it is a trait that I picked up from my sensei. His philosophy is that it is better to be three hours early than one minute late. I enter the academy and find the testing classroom. Walking in there is a man sitting at a desk. His face is fare too a point but the scare running across his face kinda mucks it up. "Hello, can I help you son?" the man says to me. "Yeah, I was told by the Hokage to be here too take my Genin exam," I say handing him the official slip. "Ahhh yes I was informed of you joining us yesterday. My name is Iruka. I will be the instructor for the day." _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. Turning to the door I see a large man standing there. "Come in," Iruka says. The door opens to reveal a tall man his eyes have a certain coldness too them. He enters the room and walks over to Iruka. He hands him a brown paper bag. "You forgot your lunch." the new man says with a harsh voice. "Oh shit, I did. Thank you, Itachi. What would I do without you?" Iruka says as he takes the bag and smiles at the man. "You would be a teacher of brats such as my brother. Oh and probably throw yourself at any two-bit man who would shove his prick into what's mine," he says coldly but somehow playfully too. "Hey who said I was your Itachi." "well if you screaming my name last night was any indication then I don't know." **(A/N Uchiha massacre didn't happen Fugaku found something else to focus his time on and sadly it is not his wife.)** "behave in front of my student's love" "hnn" is the only response he gets and then disappears in a swirl of leaves. Iruka looks at me and I flash a thumbs up and a smile. He smiles back at me and I take a seat in the back of the class.

Students start to file in after about two hours of waiting. Most of them are faceless to me since I didn't know them as a child. One face immediately catches my fancy. She is a beauty too behold for her age group. He platinum blond hair is tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes sky blue eyes seem to have a subtle fire in them. Standing next to her is another young lady who is also quite the looker. Her exotic pink hair flowed comfortably as she walked. The one thing that caught me off guard was the hand holding. Immediately I knew they were more than just friends. Walking in behind him was a carbon copy of the man I saw with Iruka. What caught me off guard was that he winked at me. I couldn't help but shudder. Why am I always attracting men? It was then that I saw her Hinata. She walked in immediately looked at me. My heart rose slightly but then I remembered the night before. I turn my head and place it down on the desk. With a sideways glance, I see her face frown a little. She starts to walk towards me until someone pulls her away. Thankful to the faceless person I just closed my eyes and waited.

"ALL RIGHT LET'S START THE TEST" my eyes open and I see two men standing in front of the class. "First will be a written exam.". As both men pass out the test I shake my head. _Man if this is what some people think it takes to be a nin then they won't survive their first mission._ As I look at the test I am given I can't help but think. Why is my test shimmering? Wanting to test a theory I expel a huge amount of my chakra and sure enough my test changes. This expelling of chakra did not go unnoticed. "Hey what was that for." Iruka askes me. "Sorry sensei but it appears that my test was under a high-level Genjutsu. One of my sensei taught me how to find genjutsus since she is a master of genjutsu," I say calmly. "I see well continue on then." looking at the man who handed me my test I can see that he is fuming. Looking at my test now I can see that this shit is easy. In ten minutes a complete the test. Laying my head down I open my ears and listen. The pens moving in an almost dull fashion was lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and let it carry me to my dreams. "ALRIGHT KIDS NEXT IS THE PROJECTILE TEST." I open my eyes and stand up. We all follow the teacher out of the classroom and into what looks like a throwing range. "Alright first up Sasuke Uchiha." the one who winked at me walks up to the platform and calmly throws the projectiles scoring an even 9/10 on both kunai and Shuriken. Next was the platinum blond named Ino. She like her other half Sakura scored an 8/10 on kunai and 9/10 on shuriken. When both finished they kissed each other and smiled. Next up was a man named Shikamaru. He lazily got up and scored a passable 5/10 on both. Then it was Hinata turn watching her get up there made me go crazy. She picked up each kunai and gracefully through them. She like Sasuke got a 9/10 on both thrown weapons. After her, no one of note came up next. Hinata stayed with her friends Ino and Sakura while I watched silently.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GRIMM YOU ARE UP" is what I here finally. Everyone stops talking and looks at me. Hinata looks and smiles at me while I walk towards the stage. As I ascend the steps onto the wooden stage I can't help but notice something is off about one of the instructors. Iruka is fine but the other man is smiling which rubs me the wrong way. As I pick up one of the Kunai and notice something. Thanks to Curtis being the top smith in the Grimm clan I have some smithing knowledge. Taking the kunai in both hands I snape it in two. "Iruka sensei the kunai and shuriken presented to me are not up to the standards of the academy. I shouldn't be able to snap a kunai in two unless it has been sitting in a damp room for about three years," I say with a calm demeanor. Iruka looks at me sideways and takes one of the kunai. He then proceeds to snap the kunai in two like I just did. "You are right these are not good do you have your own set or would you like to borrow another set." hearing this Hinata steps forward about to hand me her set. "I have my own set. Thank you for the generous offer though." Hinata frowns at this and steps back. Both Ino and Sakura glare at me but I ignore them. Pulling out my pitch black kunai I hand them to Iruka for inspection. After a thorough inspection, he hands them back to me and nods. Taking them all in my hands I flick my wrist and they fly. Twenty distinct thunks are heard. All the students look at me in shock. Iruka has bug eyes at this since I just threw twenty weapons at the same time and they all hit vital points in the body. I step down and retrieve my weapons and place them back into my pouch. "ALRIGHT THAT CONCLUDES THE THROWING TIME FOR THE TAIJUTSU PORTION" this was the most embarrassing part of it all the teacher who spared with us was a pushover. Most of the students hit him easily from what I could see. Hinata finished this test in about a minute just like Sasuke. Ino and Sakura took about two to three minutes. Shikamaru was next and he lasted the five required minutes. Again I just lost focus. Then it was my turn. The chunin across from me smiled. Once Iruka called start. Another student obviously paid pulled his attention away. The teacher took off at low chunin speeds too try to hit me. I just sidestep him and bring my hand down on his neck knocking him out. Iruka turned around and looked shocked. We moved in too the three academy jutsus and I did all of them correctly. After receiving my headband I left without a word. I was told to return In a week for team placements so for now, I sleep.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ Huh, who's that. I walk to my door wondering who can be knocking at this hour. I open the door and standing there are Hinata and Ayame. My impassive look is more obvious than it should be. I do see that their cheeks are a bit red. "Ummm hi Hinata, hi Ayame. What bring you here." both girls looks away. "Naruto you do know you're only in your boxers right," Ayame says to me. "I am aware of such things since I just woke up. Now I will ask again why are you both here." both girls flinched at this. "look naruto" Hinata spoke first "I should have told you the plan. I was just so happy to see you that I forgot." I scoff at this. "oh and what was this plan play with my heart than break it." " no naruto you see about three years ago I was talking to Ayame and she expressed her feelings for you. I know what your past is like so we thought together that we could share you. It wasn't till about a year ago that we actually found out we had feelings for each other as well." " so what are you saying exactly." I ask a little intrigued by this plan. " what she is saying is that we both want to share you. We want you to be with the both of use. I love you and I love Hinata and the same goes for Hinata." Ayame says. "so my understanding is. Is that y ok u both live me and want to share me? So you both got together and wanted to surprise me but you both fell for each other which made it better for you right." both girls nod at this. "well then I say here is my answer too you. Ayame kiss me." Ayame looks at like I had grown another head " Shane just do it trust me it's amazing." she walks up slowly. Hesitant at first she leans forward. I slowly capture her lips in a kiss. My eyes shoot open and meet hers. I can tell that she feels the same because she continues to press forward. I lick her bottom lip and she grants me access. For what seems like forever we stay like this our tongues wrestling with each other. Finally, w? pull away. She stumbles back into Hinata arms. "wow" is the only word she can say as she nuzzles into Hinata "I know right I loved it too." Hinata says pecking shame on the cheek. " well Hinata I say I agree with your plan but you should have told me." I say to them. " I know naruto-kun but you see I was so happy that it slipped my mind can you forgive me," says blushing. " I don't know why don't we kiss and makeup," I say with a smile. Both girls turn and look at each other. They bid and smile. Ayame pushes me back inside and Hinata closes the door. I don't know how but I feel that they are going to persuade me.

 **please** review.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna say this again and again. I'm not the owner of anything except for my ocs.**

 **CH 7**

The day has arrived, Team placements. Sitting in the classroom with the other graduates was a little nerve-racking. Most of them I did not know. Hinata and Ayame had introduced me to a few people but only a few of them were in my class. Pinky and Blondy are sitting on my right while Hinata is sitting on my lap sleeping. Ever since that night that both her and Ayame had 'persuaded' me to forgive them, I haven't been happier. "Hey, Naruto so what is your uncle like anyway," Pinky asks me. "Yeah what is he like. He trained you to be so awesome so is he a powerful shinobi." Blondy says while moving too Pinkys lap. "Well, girls, this is him." I pull out a bingo book and turn to page ten.

 _ **Name; Curtis Grimm**_

 _ **Rank; S**_

 _ **Known villages; Konohagakure, Kiri**_

 _ **Rank; Jounin**_

 _ **Known aliases; Brothers Grimm**_

 _ **Known affiliates; Jacob Grimm (see page 11)**_

 _ **Personal Data.**_

 _ **Age 37**_

 _ **height 6ft 1in.**_

 _ **Weapon none**_

 _ **Element type. Fire and lightning release.**_

 _ **Genjutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Taijutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Curtis grim seems to be able to form fire and lightning release with little to no hand seals. This might be a kekkei Genkai but it is unknown for certain. He is one of two Grimm clan members to receive a Bingo book entry. He is part of the group The Brothers Grimm consisting of him and Jacob Grimm ( see page 11). He tends to wear a long crimson red robe that covers some sort of armor.**_

 _ **Bounty.**_

 _ **Iwa 50,000,000 ryo Dead, 100,000,000 ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

 _ **Kumo 100,000,000 ryo dead, 50,000,000 Ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

"Wow, your teacher seems to be a bit of a badass, "Pinkie says to me. "Actually both he and his brother trained me." I turn to page eleven as I say this.

 _ **Name; Jacob Grimm**_

 _ **Rank; S**_

 _ **Known villages; Konohagakure, Kiri**_

 _ **Rank; Jounin**_

 _ **Known aliases; Brothers Grimm**_

 _ **Known affiliates; Curtis Grimm (see page 10)**_

 _ **Personal Data.**_

 _ **Age 35**_

 _ **height 5Ft 11in.**_

 _ **Weapon twin serrated blades**_

 _ **Element type. Wind release.**_

 _ **Genjutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Taijutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Jacob grim seems to be able to form his wind release with little to no hand seals. This might be a kekkei Genkai but it is unknown for certain. He is one of two Grimm clan members to receive a Bingo book entry. He is part of the group The Brothers Grimm consisting of him and Curtis Grimm ( see page 10). He tends to wear a long black robe that covers some sort of armor.**_

 _ **Bounty.**_

 _ **Iwa 50,000,000 ryo Dead, 100,000,000 ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

 _ **Kumo 100,000,000 ryo dead, 50,000,000 Ryo Alive ,Approach with extreme caution**_

"Both of these guys trained you. Dam no wonder why you nailed the finals." Blondy says handing back the bingo book. After I take back the bingo book Blondy leans into Sakura lovingly and closes her eyes. My gaze meets Pinkies and we both sigh. The door to the classroom open and in walks Sasuke and Shikamaru. Both of them wave at me and I wave back. Both boys come and join us. "Hey, Naruto how are you," Sasuke asks me. "Well I passed the exam and I have the most beautiful girl on my lap right now how do you think I'm doing, "I said winking. "I know what you mean," he replies taking the seat next to mine. He then pulls Shikamaru onto his lap and kisses him. "You know you are so troublesome, but I love it," Shikamaru says breaking the kiss. "ALRIGHT KIDS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME," Iruka says walking in followed by Itachi. "Alright, you are now genin it has been a pleasure to be your sensei for all these years. I would like to start out by saying that you know holdummmmmm" Iruka is silenced by a kiss from Itachi. "You always drone on let's get to the placements. The sooner you get off the sooner we can play." Itachi says. "Fine alright so listen up team one is"I drone out his talking and focus on the woman sitting on my lap. " team seven Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Jonin sensei latetashi. Team eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki Grimm. Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. team nine still in circulation. Team ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis should be here in about an hour." Iruka says. He walks out followed by Itachi. The door the hour passes by quickly thanks to Ayame's visit. As she leaves team tens sensei enters. "Team ten you're with me let's go," he says passively. One by one each team leaves until only two are left. Team seven and eight.

"Hime let's prank Kurenai when she shows up, " I say too Hinata "Naruto-kun let's do it," I whisper the plan too Hinata quickly and we move to make it happen. Quickly I write a seal above the door and windows. Hinata places a genjutsu on herself with a bucket of paste. We wait for about ten minutes until I feel a familiar chakra signature. I smile at Hinata and she gets ready. The door opens and my seal kicks off. Gallons of water poor down on the unsuspecting Jonin. After all the water has been dumped Hinata throws the paste on her. Everyone starts laughing at this until one scream is heard. " **GAK IIIIIIIIIII** " my face drops into shock. Stanking there wet and pasty is not Kurenai. No, it's worse it's Anko Mitarashi Yuhi. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER MET ME. THE REST TEAM EIGHT GO TO TRAINING GROUND EIGHT." I take off out the window not wanting to find out what she would do to me. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME." bolting around a corner I keep trying to lose her. "NICE TRY DUMBASS GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS." rounding another corner I see Ayame and I smile. I run past her in a blur. "helloAyameloveyougottogoby." and I plant a kiss on her as I run past. I turn around and see Anko had stopped. "Awwwww that's so sweet he kissed you even when he is running for his life," Anko says. "Wait a minute, GAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT" I take off again this time I'm heading towards training ground eight. As I reach the training ground I see my team waiting for me." Kurenai does not look happy at all. Anko has almost caught me at this point but I see my destination. I immediately hide behind Kurenai's legs holding them like a frightened child. "ANKO MITARASHI YUHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Kurenai yells stopping Anko in her tracks. "Kurenai I um was chasing the gaki since he pranked me." Anko seems too cower in front of her wife. "I DON'T CARE. YOU ARE A JOIN OF KONOHA YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE ONE." Kurenai says. "Nei-chan he drenched me and threw paste on me." Kurenai at this point is fuming. "ANKO you are too return home and stay there till I come back I will deal with you then." Anko face contorts to one of horror. She hangs her head and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright, kids my name is Kurenai Yuhi. oh and Naruto you are not off the hook by the way." my head drops at this. " I like my wife and genjutsu. I dislike those who look down on women shinobi. Alright, glasses you next" I look over at the one named Shino. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs, I dislike those who think bugs are weak." I nod at this. "Alright, you Hyuga you are next." I look at Hinata and she winks at me. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like naruto-kun Kurenai-san and cinnamon rolls. I dislike the caged bird seal." Kurenai nods her head and looks at me. "yes, I have noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Naruto. Pray, tell what you have been doing." Kurenai asks with a sickly sweet smile. "Well, Kurenai-san since you are like a mother to me I will tell you. You should know that you will be a grandmother in about eight months time." Kurenai's eyes go bug-eyed at this. She then faints. All of us start to laugh hard at this. Kurenai regains consciousness not a minute later. "YOU WHAT. NARUTO IM GONNA FUCKING CHOP YOUR NUTS OFF WITH A RUSTY SPOON BOIL THEM AND FEED THEM TOO ANKO TONIGHT FOR PUNISHMENT" I immediately hide behind Hinata. "Kurenai-sensei it was a joke we just kiss and play shogi." I can tell by the look on Kurenai's face that I have gone pale. "Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you." i raise my head and move back to my original place. "it's fine Kurenai,"I say smiling a little bit. "Anyways naruto you're up." I stand up and get ready. "My name is Naruto Grimm Uzumaki. I like Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, ramen, my uncle and his brother. I dislike nothing as of yet." I say with a smile. "Great job guys. That's it for today go home get some rest and be ready for your test tomorrow. Meet back here by Eight sharp." we all nod and leave. Kurenai catches up to me and Hinata while we walk away.

We all head to Kurenai's house for the night. As we walk into the house I can see that it's a simple one-story house with a few rooms. But what caught me off guard was a dog house in the living room. "Umm Kurenai-san what's with the doghouse," I ask curiously. "Oh, that's for whenever Anko is in the doghouse for angering me. WHICH SHE SHOULD BE IN RIGHT NOW." we all hear a whimper coming from the house. "Anko come here now." Anko comes crawling the doghouse on all fours with a dog collar on printed on the collar is "I'M IN TROUBLE" in big bold letters. "Come here now," Kurenai says pointing too here feet. Anko crawls across the floor and silently sits there. Kurenai bends down and looks Anko in the eye. "Did you learn your lesson" Anko nods and whimpers. The whole site is odd but seems to be commonplace for them. "Good now stand up so I can give you your spankings" Anko stands up while whimpering. Kurenai bends Anko over he leg on the armchair and swats her three times on the ass. "Good now we have company take off the collar and make dinner." Anko smiles and nods. Rushing to take off the collar she heads into the kitchen to make dinner. Hinata nods her head and sits down. After a lovely evening with them, I head home to my place to turn in for the test tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**wow to all my readers I never thought that i would have soi many of you.**

 **CH 8**

Hinata and I arrive at training ground eight about three hours early. Both she and I sit under one of the trees and lean into each other. After about 30 minutes of sitting there, I look at her too see her sleeping. I let her be and can't help but reminisce back to my training with my Uncle and his brother. I cans still remember what he said on our first day of training.

 _Flashback_

 _It's gonna rain._

Flashback end

Yeah, good times. After that day he taught me how to smith weapons my first couple years to build my strength. I can still remember the first lesson.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto gets out here now." I open my eyes and bolt to my closet. Changing my clothes quickly as I exit the room I see Curtis standing there. "Good two minutes. Let's work on getting that down ok. Come on let's eat breakfast." I look at him strangely but think nothing of it. I eat my share of breakfast and wait patiently. "Ok, we are going to start your training today." I smile at this. "YESSSSS are you gonna teach me some flashy jutsu or something. Oh, I wanna learn the fireball jutsu and maybe the" Curtis raises his hand "Naruto stop"I pout at him. "You are only five naruto and have unlocked your chakra. That is great and all but you are severely weak physically. So I need to start that now." he says smiling. "You already put resistance seals on me what more do you need." Curtis shakes his head "Naruto your resistance seals are only level one. When I'm done with your physical training you will be able to move at high jonin speeds with the forty resistance seals I have at level ten." I look at him with wide eyes. "Alright let's go we have a long day at the shop." deciding to let my sensei be my sensei I follow him to the forge. "Alright see that hammer there bring it to me." I go and try to pick it up but it won't budge. I try everything in my power to make it move. "Naruto I'm waiting." I try one more time and it doesn't move. I throw my hands up and shout. "ahhhhhh the dam hammer won't move." Curtis walks over to the hammer and lifts it with ease. "But what how you huh." he smiles at me. "Naruto if you can't pick up a simple hammer than you will not go far in my training." he walks over to the forge and sets the hammer down. I walk over to the hammer and examine it. As I look at the design I can tell that there is a seal on it. "Hey, you have a seal on that hammer" Curtis looks at the hammer "Oh do I sorry Naruto I didn't know," Curtis says almost convincingly. "You did know by my guess that is a security seal." Curtis just smiles at me. "Well well well looks like we have a little fuinjutsu nin on our mists. Well, anyway go grab the other hammer. It doesn't have a seal on it yet so you can pick it up. I'm gonna teach you how to forge weapons the right way." I go and grab the hammer. "Wait I thought you said you were gonna train me." Curtis nods "I am I'm teaching you how to be a smith. Now no more questions. First, this is how to forge a kunai the right way." the day went on like this. By the end of it, I was dead tired._

 _This continued on for about a week before I asked him. "Uncle what does this have to do my ninja training." he looks at me and smiles. "Well, that's easy. I'm teaching you how to make and maintain weapons so you don't have to spend unseens amount of money on kunai and shurikens. I'm also increasing your strength." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok think about it. You are using your arms forge the metal too what you want it to be. The amount of strength used to pound the metal into what you need it to look like is sometimes the best way to train in strength. Different metals need a different amount of force to mold them. It also helps that the hammers weigh increases a little bit every hour." I look at him with wide eyes. As I thought about it he was right. The hammer's weight was the best way too practical strength train. Not too mention the different amounts of force that are needed. It made a lot of sense. "Wait you put a seal on the hammer" "yes I did and you have grown stronger for it haven't you." as mad as I am at this he is right I have grown stronger. This man teaching me may be a tease but I can admit he is a genius when it comes too training._

 _Flashback end_

That man is a genius when it came too training. Looking up I can see the others arrive. When they enter the ground they smile at Hinata. "Hime it's time to get up."I gently shake her awake. "Ehhh no Ayame I don't want your special ramen. The last time I had it I woke up naked with you," she says groggily. "Hime it's time for the test." she finally opens her eyes and looks around. "Nice of you to join us Hinata. Alright so now I and my wife are going to test you. You are to get these bells from us before dinner." she holds up two bells. "Wait there are only two bells," Shino says. "Yes, how observant of you the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." all of us stand up and look at Kurenai. She hands one bell to Anko and they smile." get ready." we all get into our stance "go" she says as both Anko and Kurenai disappear. The test has begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**please review for me. the feedback lets me know if I should drop the story or if I should continue posting this story. i own nothing in the story.**

 **CH 9**

 _Hinata pov_

I look at my teammates with some fear and love. Both Shino and Naruto-kun are arguing and it hurts me. We are a team sure we have individual traits and strengths but that is what a team is. "Naruto-kun Shino is right we need to work together for this." Naruto looks at me and lowers his head. "You are right we do need to work together. Come on guys we have already wasted time. I say we find them and then formulate a plan." naruto-kun says with high spirits. "I already know where they are. I tagged them with a bug when we got here. I figured they would pull some kind of stunt like this." I smile at this. " alright but we have to deal with not one but two Jonin. Not too mention that they are both married and have impeccable teamwork." "I have a plan," naruto-kun says he then pulls us together. I smile at the plan and nod.

 _Kurenai pov_

Huh, they have about three more hours too not only find us but take the bells from me and my wife. "Anko-chan do you think they will figure out the test," I say looking down at the woman laying on my lap. "I think so Nai-chan. Hinata and Shino are pretty smart but the outlier comes with Naruto. We don't know his skills or smarts." I nod at this and look up. Suddenly some of my hair is cut. I look around and don't see anything. My hair falls down on top of Anko causing her to sneeze. "Nai-chan is this your hair." she looks up at me. I nod and her face contorts in rage. " WHO THE FUCK CUT MY NAIL-CHAN'S BEAUTIFUL HAIR." at this I see naruto walk out of the trees. Above his hand, a shuriken is floating and spinning. " **KIIIIIII"** At this Naruto takes off. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING TESTICLES." Anko takes off towards Naruto while I chuckle a little bit. I reach my chakra sense out to find the others. I find Shino in a bush a little at the edge of the clearing we are at. Hinata is on the other side of the clearing " I know where you guys are. you are pretty good at chakra suppression." both genins stay put _huh why have they not moved unless those are not Shino and Hinata then where are they_ "Kurenai sensei" I turn my head to see Hinata standing there. Suddenly I feel something on my back. Turning around I see Shino controlling some of his bugs. "Nice try Shino but your bugs can't stop me" there is a sudden pain and all my limbs fall limp. "Very clever both of you distracting me and taking advantage of me. Too bad I only have one of the bells you need to find Anko san to complete this test." smile at this knowing that I have won somehow. "Hey guys you were right Anko is easy to defeat." I turn my head and see Anko flung over Naruto's shoulder knocked out. "How" is the only word I can muster as Anko is placed beside me. Naruto just smiles "oh that was easy you see"

 _Flashback naruto pov._

 _Shit shit shit "GAKII WHERE ARE YOU. I WANT YOU TO MEET MY LITTLE FRIEND. HE IS VERY HUNGRY AND LIKES SAUSAGE. ESPECIALLY FRESH FROM THE SOURCE." I'm trying to stay hidden from the enraged and protective Anko. I move silently and find the tree I was looking for. It was very thick and had the right density to knock anyone out. "GAKII COME HERE. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I JUST WANT TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY YOU DON'T CUT MAI-CHAN'S HAIR. THAT BEAUTIFUL DARK HAIR JUST MAKES ME GO CRAZY NOT TOO MENTION IT IS SO SOFT AND SILKY." I start writing a simple genjutsu seal. The seal will make the tree look like me unless you aren't turned into the seal array. "GAKII WHERE ARE YOU. I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I WON'T HURT YOU. I'M JUST GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS FOR CUTTING HER BEAUTIFUL HAIR." once the seal is finished I teleport away. I wait for about thirty seconds till I hear. "FOUND YOU GAKKAI NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD THAT NOT EVEN HINATA WOULD WANNA TOUCH IT." she rushes at the tree that looks like me too her. She leaps into the air when she is about ten yards away from the tree. She then slams into the tree and it knocks her out cold. I can't help but laugh my ass off at this._

 _Flashback end_

 _Kurenai pov._

I sweat drop at this. "So you're telling me that she ran into a tree and that is how you beat her." Naruto just nods while smiling "huhhhhh we need to have a talk about this tonight. So you guys got the bells. So whos going back to the academy." Hinata looks at Naruto and Shino. Shino raises his hand as does Naruto. Hinata then tackles naruto and kisses him "ohhh Naruto-kun I knew you would keep me company in the academy." I smile at this and then laugh. "Congratulations you pass now can you unlock my limbs Hinata please." Hinata walks over and does so. "Alright team meet back here at eight tomorrow for some training." they all nod at this. I pick up my wife bridal style and teleported back home. When I get home I throw her on our bed. She wakes up as she hits the bed. "Huh what why where oh hi Nai-chan. you know I had this crazy dream. You and I were testing your genin team. Your hair got cut and I flew into a rage and chased naruto down. When I saw him I ran towards him and then I blacked out. I then woke up." she then smiles at me. My face stays stern while she tells the story. He smiles begins to fade. " Nai-chan". I walk over to her and grab her collar. " listen here Anko Mitarashi Yuhi. you left me your wife all alone in enemy territory to fight one man. YOU LEFT ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL. I THEN FIND OUT THAT ONE OF MY GENIN OUTSMARTED YOU BY WRITING A SIMPLE HENGE SEAL ON A TREE. YOU WERE SO MAD AT HIM THAT YOU RAN INTO A TREE AND KNOCKED YOURSELF OUT. IF THAT HAD BEEN A ENEMY NIN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME ALONE." I am visually sobbing at this point. "I JUST FOUND LOVE AND YOU WOULD EASILY THROW IT AWAY BECAUSE OF MY HAIR. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." tears are streaming down my cheeks at this point. Ankos face falls at her lover's tears. Putting her down I start to bend down to my knees "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME." I feel Ankos hands snake around me. "Nai-chan I'm not going anywhere. You are my wife it is my responsibility to be there for you." she pulls me into a hug. The dams have broken at this point. I start to cry into her chest. "Shhh it's ok I'm here Nai-chan. I'm here" she says with a sweet voice while petting my hair. We stay like that for a good hour. The whole time I'm crying in her arms while she just takes it.

I stand up after my tears dry. Anko pulls me onto her lap. "Nai-chan come here. I'm not going anywhere. This ring is more than just a piece of jewelry. It is my promise to you to be by your side no matter what. I love you so much that it pains me to be away from you. I'm not going to leave you alone ever again. Understand?" I nod at this while smiling. "Good, now how about we order in and sit here in bed and watch some movies." I nod at this and pull her into a long passionate kiss. We then order some simple Italian food and watch many different movies. We fall asleep in each other arms that night. We wake up and share a kiss. Anko has T&I duties while I have my genin team. We get ready and walk out. After a passionate kiss, we go our separate ways. Till dinner that is.


	10. Chapter 10

**same as always I own nothing but my own ocs. review, please**

 **ch 10**

 _Naruto pov_

It has been a month after the test we took. Things have progressed well for all of us. Kurenai has been teaching us all forms of chakra control. While Shino has been learning taijutsu, Hinata has taken too genjutsu. I practiced my stealth and infiltration by trying to interrupt many of the training sessions. We did some D rank missions but they are just glorified chores in my opinion. We are in fact in the middle of a mission now. " _Snake charmer here do you have eyes on the target." "Lunar eyes here target in site." "termite here moving to intercept."_ "foxy here be careful termite. Target is classified as extremely dangerous. Weapon of choice claws." " _copy that foxy"_ suddenly out of nowhere a wretched beast jumps out of the trees. Shino is following said beast as it runs away. Moving to intercept said beast I throw a shuriken at it, Direct hit. Shino looks at me and nods. His trench coat is ripped to shreds but it still hides most of his body. Both Kurenai and Hinata come out of the trees. Their hair is in disarray and their clothes are shredded. They still have their decency though. Hinata has a sickly crazy smile on her face. "Finally we did it. That little shit tore my best Jacket." I walk over to her and give her a kiss. "Hime you look better without the jacket anyway," I say and she blushes. "Let's go turn this in and we can go see Ayamechan." she nods and i walk over to grab the beast that did this to us. I look into its cold eyes and smile. The beast just shutters and sinks even though it is caught.

"Well done you guys only two hours. That beat the previous team by thirty minutes." walking in was a woman who we all knew. "OHH THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUNG GENIN" she runs at us and crushes the cat that I am holding into her ample bosom. Hinata Shino and Kurenai all smile evilly at this as the cat squirms. I shake my head and look away. "Ok so do you guys want another mission. We have a civilian who want their disses washed. You could clean the Akimichi sewer system." "Tora come back too mommy" "looks like the Tora mission is up again," "Ji I think I speak for all of us when I say we want a better mission. These missions we are doing are just glorified chores." Shino and Hinata both nod in agreeance. "Huh Kurenai do you think they are ready for a C rank mission." she nods her head. "Well we have a couple but" ' _SLAM'_ we all turn our heads to the door. Standing there are three figures. Two I immediately recognize the third is new to me. "WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER YOU COME HERE I HAVE TO REPLACE MY DOOR" the Hokage yells. "Sorry, Sarutobi but we are here to pay for a C rank mission. Oh hey, Naruto how have you been." "Hey, uncle I have been good. This is my team. Guys this is my uncle Curtis and his brother in all but blood Jacob." Shinos mouth drops as does Kurenai. She knew who they were but she didn't know who they were. She thought that they were some clan shinobi but not the Brothers Grimm. "Hey Gaki how you been," Jacob says ruffling my hair. Hinata seems too shy away from them a little at this. Curtis looks at her and then looks at me. " so when did you two become a item huh." Hinata looks surprised at this. "Ohh you see this is what happened, "I tell him what had happened. After I finish Curtis is sulking in the corner. He is fake crying while saying. "My own student has a better love life than me." he stands up and walks over to me. "My boy you are lucky I would suggest keeping them both." he then turns to the Hokage. "I want a C rank mission, sir." "ok, so what are the details." Curtis smiles and pulls the other man in. "my name is Damon and I come with the details. So our clan hosts tournaments every year for all the elemental nations to send a genin team too. They would participate in the tournament and match their skills to other genins. The main family will be participating along with six branch members. These are more of clan fights so there is no prize awarded if a clan member wins out. The prize instead goes to the highest genin and his team." Hiruzen nods at this and looks at us. "Ok how about these genin right here. They wanted a C rank and now they have one." Curtis just smiles and nods. "Deal so Kurenai you Can come with us if you want. Call it a vacation if you wish." Curtis then winks at our sensei and she nods and smiles. "Huh, Anko can have the duration of this mission off." Kurenai smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. "Alright you have a deal team eight will go on this mission." We exit the tower and head towards Ichiraku's. "Hey, Gaki you mind if we join." I turn around and see Curtis, Jacob, and Damon "yeah can we and we can meet the other woman in your life," Curtis says with a smile. "Yeah, you can come with us." we reach the ramen stand and sit down. Ayame sees me and smiles. She walks over but freezes when she sees Curtis.

 _Curtis pov_

I smile at the frozen girl. "Hello, you must be Ayame. My name is Curtis Naruto's uncle and godfather." her face still has the look of pure horror. I turn too Naruto "you are right my boy she is quite the looker. She also has a nice rack two just like Hinata." I flash him a thumbs up. "YOU PERVERT" both Hinata and Ayame now out of her shock yell simultaneously. Jacob, Damon, And I buckle over in laughter. I stand up and see Naruto is lip-locked with Ayame while Hinata has stars in her eyes. Naruto releases Ayame from his kiss and she also has stars in her eyes. After they recovered I defended myself. "Look Ayame I said what I said because you were frozen. I'm sorry that I had to go to that extreme. Can you forgive a gentle soul like mine." I bow to her shocking all but Jacob. "Oh, that's ok. So do any of you want some ramen today," she says with a sweet tone. We all sit down to our ramen. I and Ayame talk a little bit and I can tell that she is a little jumpy around me. "Ayame why are you so jumpy. I'm not going to bit that's Naruto and Hinata job." her eyes go wide and she blushes "all joking aside why are you so nervous." she looks away. " look I know you were here when I almost broke your nephew's heart. I just don't know why you are being so nice to me. You only found out today and you are okay with it, why." I look at her with calm eyes. "Do you think I'm blind little one. I knew from how you perked up when Naruto arrived the first time. I knew you loved him but I will say that you made a bad choice. Looking at my nephew now I can see that he is happy. Now I wish to invite you to watch your lovers fight in the tourney my clan is hosting do you accept." Ayame seems taken back by this. Her mouth drops to the floor I smile at her. He just nods " good, now if you excuse me i need to be somewhere first." I stand and disappear in a sunshine. I end up in the Hokage tower. My face contorts to that of seriousness. I walk into the office of the Hokage. Sarutobi looks up at me. "How can I help you" I walk towards him both our gazes meet in a sense of understanding. "You better put up some silencing seals. I have a feeling what I'm about to ask is a huge secret."


	11. Not a chapter

Guys I know I'm gonna get a lot of hate for this but this is not a chapter. I have the next like seven or so chapters written so I will put them up after this little message

. This is my first true story I have written and to be hones I have written myself into a corner. You will see waht I mean. Now i am not abandoning this story but mearly taking a break. I have a new idea for a fic that involves naruto and his cast and I want to put that up. I will return to this story when I feel like I have a good continuation for it.

I'm truly sorry guys but I have no ideas at the moment. Next Tuesday the 5th of November 2019 I will post the rest of the story. Please rate and review it all. I love all of the feed back I am getting and I hope to get more for my other storys


	12. full story so far

**to those who had made it this far in the story. before you read this I just want you to know that this is the entirety of the story as I have written it. chapters one through ten are still the same but the rest has not been seen. if anyone has any way to continue this story please let me know either review this story or pm me. I need help with this story. for know go check out my other stories on my page. I have a one-shot called the wrong side of heaven and two full stories that I am working on thank you.**

 **CH1**

It was a night like any other. The moon was out illuminating the village with the stars gently shining in the sky. The village was not small by any means of the word but it was still considered smaller. The village was silent in the night as the wind slowly moves _GET HIM_ through it. the night chill finally set in as men and women slept soundly _THERE GOES THE DEMON_ tonight. Scarce animals are seen through the village as they move in the _STOP THAT FUCKING DEMON NOW_ night. STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTIFUL INTRO.

A young boy is running through the streets with many pursuing him. Many metal objects fly past him as he tries to lose his followers. He turns around to see many men and women following him but that is not what worries him. Men in black clothing wearing headbands are seen among the crowd. The boy turning his head was a big mistake since he ran into what could only be described as a brick wall. When he looks up standing are two men. The crowd surrounds the men and looks at the boy. Judging by the men's faces they have no idea what is happening. The taller of the two is wearing a dark red robe which covers his impressive set of armor. The other man is slightly shorter than the fist but no less intimidating. He wears black armor with two swords on his back. His face is fair but seems aged. "What is the meaning of this." the taller man says. I get ready to respond when I look and see it is not me he wants an answer from. "HE IS A DEMON. WE ARE HERE TO FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE STARTED." both men look down at me and I shy away. The shorter man looks at the older one and nods. The older one returns the nod with no hesitation. The younger man bends down to me and smiles. "Hide you face little one you don't need to see this." he says in a concerning voice. I look at him dumbfounded but I cover my eyes with my hands. After what seems like an hour but was really five minutes of screams they just stop.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and uncover my eyes. _OWWWWWW_. I look up and see the older man smiling at me. "Now young man what is your na…" _OWWWWWW_ the man's face contorts into a rage. I turn to see one of the injured man laying there with his arm missing. "CAN YOU SEE I'M TRYING TOO HAVE A CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW.?" the man says while walking over to the drowned man. He proceeds to take his foot and bring it down on the man's head. A sickening crunch is heard as the man's head explodes. He walks back over to me and looks at my horrified face. "Sorry, you had to see that young one. People today have no sense of manners. So what is your name young man." he says with a truly caring tone. I look at him and contemplate whether I should tell him. _**Kit do it. This man is a friend of your fathers.**_ _Huh foxy you are awake. Wait he knew my father._ Contrary to what everyone believed the fox is a nice person. He has helped me survive for so long and we are now considered friends. _**Yes, he is. I do not know their names but they knew your father. In fact, he was the one who introduced your parents to each other. All I know on them is that they are brothers but you can trust him.**_ That was all I needed to trust him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage believe it." as I say this both men expressions go from smiling to rage, then sympathy than happiness in the span of seconds. The older man grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Naruto we thought you were dead. We were told that you had died along with your parents that night five years ago," he says while sobbing. "Brother they need to explain to us why your godson is alive and being hunted." the other man says. "You are right, come with us naruto the old man has some explaining to do," he says as we walk away from the bloodied street.

I was greeted to a familiar sight as we entered the Hokage tower. When the secretary saw me walk in I was greeted with scorn. When my godfather and his brother walked in beside me her face gained a wicked smile. "hello there sirs. What has this demon spawn done now." she says with a smile. With no warning, my godfather was at her side with his hand around her thought. her face was in shock as he raised her up from her chair to his face. With an impassive face, he spoke. "I'm sorry I would like to see the Hokage, please. He then throws her through the Hokage office door. Needless to say, the old man's expression was hilarious. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," he says with all authority. "sir this man just came in here with the boy and attacked me for no reason. I wish too press charges." she says. She is then thrown back into the wall with a gust of wind. As he walks towards her he lifts her by the collar of her shirt. "I'm sorry what were you on about before," he says. "I want to" ' _CRUNCH'_ her arm snapped In two under his hands. "I'm sorry still can't quite make it out," he says with a smirk. " I wanna" " **ENOUGH"** is heard as the old man stands up. "what is your purpose for this rude….interruption…. Curtis… jacob" his face goes from anger to horror in all of five seconds. "hello Sarutobi. Good to see you again but I wish the circumstances were a little different. First off congratulations on finding a new secretary. Second I regret to inform you that she needs to be executed since she called my godson Naruto a demon. Which brings me to my next point why the FUCK WAS I NOT TOLD THAT HE WAS ALIVE. I come here on his birthday to mourn him and next I find him being chased down Konoha streets by a fucking mob." my godfather now named Curtis says with little to no emotion but judging by the rest of the occupants that must be bad. "look I was told that you shrugged off your duties as a godfather but apparently we have both been misinformed" Sarutobi says with calmness despite his face being nothing but the opposite. "Wait what about me," the secretary says. "Oh that's right I forgot about you" Curtis smiles at her. He then proceeds to take her hand that is broken and turns to me. "Cover your eyes Naruto please," he says to me and i do. The next thing I hear is a loud scream and then silence. I could have sworn I heard a tearing sound too but I thought nothing of it.

"Alright, Naruto Jacob is going to help you pack your things you are coming too live with our family." I nod when he is finished speaking and follow Jacob out. After we are done packing up my small apartment we head towards the front gate. Standing there is the old man My godfather and one other woman with a girl that is somewhat familiar to me. All are smiling as we approach. The old man bends down and hugs me. Then the women come closer to me and hug me as well. "I'll miss you gaki," the first one says. "Naruto I'm gonna miss you." the other says to me. That is when it hits me the stutter, gaki. "Ill will return Hinata trust. Anko I expect you and Kurenai too finally accept each other's feelings." Anko and Hinata both blush at his comments. "Dammit, gaki I was going too but." "no buts Anko man up and ask her out she is waiting for you too,"I say with a smile. "Fine, I will ask her." "ask me what Anko," Kurenai says as she exits a tree. Anko freezes and looks at the dark haired crimson eyed beauty. "Um Kurenai I was wondering if uh you uh would like too." she is suddenly silenced by a finger on her mouth. "I would love to Anko" Anko just stares at her dumbfounded. She then leaps into the air and screams YAHOOOOOOOO. All of us start to laugh as Kurenai catches Anko in her arms. "Thank you gaki," Anko says now crying slightly. Hinata and I lock eyes and I know then and there that we might end up more than just friends. With that, I follow my godparent and his brother out of the gates. I turn around one last time and wave they all wave back. That was the last time I saw them for about seven years.

CH2

Walking down the path that leads away from the village I started to look back on my life till now. I was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago since I was 'deemed' able to live on my own. Since I had no money I had to spend most of that year on the streets. I ate out of dumpsters and stole what I could. It wasn't until one fateful day about six months ago that I meet Anko. She saved me from a store owner that was going to hit me with a broom. She was a fresh Chunin and saw me getting beaten. She stepped in and defended me from the man and took me to the Hokage. When he found out I was not at the orphanage he was furious. He assigned Anko as my personal guard but she still had to do missions. It was during one of those missions that I meet the fuzzball. I was running from a mob of civilians and nin alike when I was struck by a Kunai. At that moment I meet my tenant. He was simply a wonder to behold. I mean a giant orange fuzzy fox with nine tails is simply too cool even if he was a little grumpy. **HEY, I HEARD THAT JACKASS**. _FUCK OFF FUZZBALL THIS IS MY REMINISCENCE NOT YOURS._ **YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO.** _oh is the great kubi interested in little old me I'm flattered? But this body can't handle much so be gentle foxy kun._ **WHY GAKI WHY STOP WITH THE MENTAL IMAGES OF YOU IN ORANGE LINGERIE STOP IT.** I start to chuckle bringing odd looks from both Cutis and their shoulders they just keep walking. Anyway back to my story **WHYYYYYYYYYYY**. Anyways when Anko came back she was livid she took me into her home and that is where I meet Kurenai and Hinata. From what I could see Hinata was always shy and timid but I learned quickly why. She has been shunned by her family because of her gentle nature. Anyways we became fast friends. She was always stuttering but what really caught me off guard was the fact that her eyes we just pail. At first, I thought it was a birth thing until she finally told me. She had the Byakugan like her family. I didn't care about that though I just thought that they gave her a beauty I have never seen before. Kurenai and Anko were always acting strange around each other and it shocked me. It wasn't until Anko came home drunk one night that she told me. She was in love with Kurenai. I talked to Hinata about it and was shocked to find out that Kurenai had also told her that she had feelings for Anko too. We both were then determined to get them together. They were hard pressed at first but we did it too bad it took me leaving to do it.

"Hey boyo come on we need to set up camp," Jacob calls to me. I start too set up my tent but fail miserably. I look over and see that both men have their tents up. I take one look at it and then it clicks. I put the tent up in a matter of minutes after seeing the completed thing. "NARUTO UZUMAKI GET OVER HERE NOW," Curtis yells towards me. I walk over with my head down. "Naruto what would you like for dinner tonight. Oh, and by the way good job with the tent I saw you struggle with it at first then you got it," he says with a genuine smile. I look at him and my eyes water a little bit. I lunge forward and hug him which he returns. "Thank you, godfather. I would like some Ramen, please," I say with a smile. Curtis smiles then starts to laugh. "Just like your mother and father. Ramen the food of the gods as they called it." "Hey, it is the food of the gods. There is no other food that can compare to it." I proclaim earning a laugh from both brothers. "Well then if that is the case then try this new thing. It is called venison steak. You will love the way I cook it I hope." I tilt my head to the side in a confused way. Curtis just smiles and proceeds to pull out three slabs of meat. He gently places them on a cooking stone and tends to them. I walk away and I see Jacob training. Walking closer I try to emulate his moves but I can't seem to do it properly. Jacob looks over at me and stops with wide eyes. I stop doing it and look away. "Naruto come here please." I follow his instructions. "Do that again please." I do it like I saw him do it. "Follow me, "I do so and we head back to Curtis. "Hey, guys you're just In time to get some steak. What's wrong Jacob." Curtis asks "bro do some basic moves from you style please." Curtis stands up and starts his katas. "Naruto, please emulate what Curtis just did." After watching for a minute I start to do the katas. Curtis looks over and sees me doing them and his eyes widen in shock then he smiles then falls on the floor laughing. I look at him and wonder what is going through his head. He stands up and walks over to me. "Naruto my boy you're a natural, not only did you do it right but it was damn near perfect. Good job well I was planning on training you so this will make it easier. Come on let's eat we have a three-hour journey tomorrow then we are home."

The night goes on and the steak was good almost on par with ramen but don't let the ramen know that it might get angry. We continued our journey in relative silence. I was wondering if I should say something but no question could be formed. About two hours into our journey I saw the compound. We were standing on a cliff face overlooking a luscious valley. Trees dominate the valley while many streams can be seen entering the valley. Of on the far end, a large lack can be seen. In the center of it all is a clan compound. This compound puts many he has seen to shame. The only ones greater are the Uchiha and the Hyuga compounds. Three layers of walls surround many houses inside. The first layer was the largest and liveliest. I can see many people moving around selling things and buying like a bustling city. The second layer was quieter obviously because it was the living quarters. Each house sat neatly in the space given too it. Finally, there was the third level. Two similar size mansions sit facing each other. Multiple training grounds surround the houses. The houses seem to be quiet but they don't show it at all. We continue our descent into the valley. As we neared the compound many men with black uniforms start to sound us. "Branch family head Curtis and Jacob Grimm welcome home. Your family is waiting for you." and with that, we enter the compound.

 **Ch 3**

 _Curtis pov_

As we entered the familiar compound I had to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure he didn't get lost. This boy who was hidden from me and scorned by the village has potential. He was able to copy my brother's style and my style in only a few minutes. This was almost unheard of by any means, but considering who his parents are it makes some sense. As we entered the second ring I looked too see naruto looking around in awe. "Jacob can you show my godson around while I talk to the head family." Jacob nods and ushers naruto away with him. I enter the third level and walk to the house on the left. When I enter the house I am immediately shot out of the house by a gust of wind. Hitting the floor I look up too see Neil running towards me worried. "Are you alright man?" he asks me. "I'm good just wasn't expecting it. Is keff here I need to speak to him." "oh what for," he asks as we walk past the kitchen where Jasmine and Harley are cooking food along with Jessie. "My godson is alive," I say with a dark tone still not truly happy that this was kept from me. ' _Crash_ ' i look over to the kitchen and see all eyes on me "what he's alive is he here" Jasmine asks. I simply nod. Caffeine then walks in calmly "so he is alive I had suspected as much" he replies calmly. "Yes, and I wish to train him in our ways. " I look at Kaffrine who looks on in silence. "He is your godson and he is also your nephew so you can train him since he is family. " I nod in acknowledgment. " there is one thing I must ask of you guys. once I find out his affinity I may need you to help me would you guys do that." they all look at me and frown. "You know we can't do that. Even if you are our friend you are a branch member. You have no right to ask this of us. Besides, why would we teach someone who nephew too a fire user such as yourself" Antonio says as he enters the room? I nod and leave the house. Distraught and lost in my train of thought I end up in a training ground. Looking around I see that it is unoccupied. Slowly I breathe in and out as black fire starts to circle around me as my breathing slows my emotions leave me. As I look up water douses me. I turn my head dangerously too where the water came from. I see Alex standing there laughing. "Cool down flame head you almost burnt down the compound." she starts laughing while I look on.

Using a flame shushin I enter my own ranch home on the second level. For a branch house, it is not that spacious. Other members get two too three bedroom houses while I have a low-end apartment. All because I have a fire affinity. I hear a knock on the door as I enter. I open the door and see my godson and brother. I smile letting my emotions come to the surface. Naruto walks in and smiles at me looking down at him I can't help but smile. I show him too his room and tell him to settle in. "so what did they say." "I'm allowed to teach him but I will receive no help." I look at him and he nods. "Move on brother I will be fine my fire burns what I want it to" he nods and leaves. Naruto comes out of his room and looks at me. "Naruto tomorrow starts your training ok. I am going to push you to your breaking point then break you. But you will grow stronger for it. Till then we have to start with your resistance training so come here." I proceed to paint resistance seals on Naruto. Each one is set too level one. I have given him the same amount as I had when I was a kid. Twenty seals later and they activate. I can tell right away that they have taken their effect he can barely stand. "Ok you have the rest of the night to get used to them and your furry tenant can't help you understand." he nods and starts to do everything I tell him too. He quickly gets used to them as I see him moving at the same speed he was before. I smile and think _this will be fun_.

 **CH 4**

 _Timeskip seven years later._

The gates of the all to familiar compound I have come to know are standing behind us as we walk forward. As I look at the young man that I have helped raise I can't help but wonder where did the unruly young boy go. Oh I know where he went he turned into the fine young man that I see before me. Looking back at his training I can't help but say that I'm impressed. He is by far the strongest of the young men in the compound. Fire is what I know and fire is what I instilled. This boy is one of the greatest things I have ever made. He took to the clan style like a fish to water. It was incredible, to say the least. He learned the style and created his own in just a year. Neil trained the young boy in wind affinity along with Jacob since wind is not my style. Jacob and I decided to give him a weapon. Being one of the top smiths in the clan has its perks of course. He chose a sword which was what I had suspected. I immediately taught him his mothers style based on the scrolls I had received vial messenger hawk. It was all fun and games till the one incident happened. The children of the clan heads were born about a year after Naruto arrived. Everyone presented their gifts to the heads but mine was not.

 _Flashback_

 _My lords, I have come to present my gifts to you and your children. My apprentice will step forward and present to the first child a finely carved horse toy that moves and gallops for her to ride. To the second child, I present to him this lovely blunted sword for when he starts training. To the third child, I present to her a pendant finely crafted and fitted with pictures of the father and mother. I step back as the women take the gifts. Alex takes the pendant and opens the flap. She smiles and steps back. Harley takes the sword and removes it from the sheath seeing that it is perfectly made and blunted she smiles and moves back. Jasmine takes the horse and moves back. Antonio steps up and looks at me. "These gifts you have given us are worthless to our children." the wives of said heads all look at him like he has grown a second head. "My child will not ride on a tainted horse such as you have seen fit to give her." Antonio then proceeds to stomp me into the ground. Naruto looks on in horror but Jacob grabs him and holds him back. "You worthless fire user this is the hierarchy understand us, the branch, family, the civilians, the dirt the worms then you. Understand this boy no one loves a tainted fire user such as yourself." he then removes his foot from me and I slide away. After that day many branch members scorned me for making them look bad. The only ones who stayed by me after that was Naruto and Jacob._

 _After that day I trained Naruto into the ground. He actually asked for it since he saw the way I was treated. About a week after that incident Jasmine Alex and Harley all came into my little smithy. "Hey, Curtis how have you been," Harley asks me. "Why are you here, "I say with a large amount of scorn. "We haven't seen you in a while so we thought we would come and talk," Alex says. "Uh huh. Come to walk on me is that it, "I say to them. "What do you mean by that. Why would we walk on you." Jasmine asks. "I don't know come to follow in your husband's footsteps maybe," I say. "Ohh that's what the hostility is about look he was way out of line. He was reprimanded for it after the event. You have always been our trusted friend man. You brought all of us together for the best." Harley says to me. I look on with a stern yet emotionless face "do you guys need something or are you just here to be here." "we just want to talk to our friend," Alex says with some hurt. "Well, I wouldn't know since I have received nothing but scorn this past week thanks to your husband." I point at jasmine "all of this because when I was younger I couldn't control fire as well as I can now. He still blames me for the death of his sister when I was under her partner. He from then on made my life hell and I take it but no more. I will not blame the barrel for one bad apple. From this day forward he is not allowed to purchase his ninja gear from my shop. You are not allowed to purchase things for him either." I say with authority. Jasmine Alex and Harley look at me and nod. "You know Curtis I don't blame you for what you are doing. My husband needs too let go of that. Keffren will hear of this and you are within your right to do so. We will talk later this matter needs to be solved." and with that, they left my shop. But it didn't stop there when the head family found out that Antonio was band from my shop because of his actions they stripped me of my forge and shop. With nothing else too do we just trained and trained. Neil offered his help and trained naruto in wind manipulation and release. After about a year with no forge, some of the lower level smiths were starting to lose business due to their shoddy weapon quality. One day after training we were sitting down to enjoy our kill for the day. When a knock was heard at my door._

 _I opened my door and came face to face with the entire head family. "Yes how can I help you today my lords." each of them flinched since I usually refer to them as my friends. "Curtis we want to talk about your smithing skills." I raised my eyebrow which caused them to continue. "We want to give you back your shop. The other smiths quality is not up to par but yours is."I raise my hand then smile " how about you all shove off and learn how to do it yourself. Oh, wait you can't since no one can teach you but me. You see apparently my stuff is not worth your time, to begin with. So why should I return to a forge you deemed I do not need let alone teach you how to forge weapons." and with that, I close the door. Then I listen closely to what happens next. I heard "ANTONIO GRIMM this is all your fault. Because of you, we won't have good quality weapons to do our missions with. We have also lost a good friend in the process all because you couldn't let go of your pitiful grudge." I hear jasmine yell. "If he was a true friend then he would not have killed my sister with his pitiful excuse of an element." SLAP "If you honestly think that then you are not the man I married long ago. You need to let go of this he had very little control over his fire remember. None of us know how hard fire is too control. For all, we know it could be as easy to control as earth or as wild as the wind. We don't know do we." at this I smile. I then open the door " alright, i'll do it and just so you know fire is as wild as the wind and as easy to control as the earth. Try thinking about it this way the wind gets harder to control the more of it you gather right. Earth is as easy to make as it is too walk. It is easy for me to make tones of fire of fire easily but it becomes unruly the more of it I make making it harder to control. I made too much that day and I couldn't control it but I had to do it. I am truly sorry Antonio but know that she doesn't blame me. She told me this as her life slowly drained before my eyes." after that Antonio hugged me like a brother and things went on smoothly from then on._

 _Flashback over_

As my thought drift back to today I can now see that Konoha is now in front of us and three figures are standing at the gate.

CH 5

 _Naruto pov_

As we approach the giant gates of Konoha I see three familiar faces. Two of them older than the other. As we approach one of them disappears. Suddenly a violet missile knocks me on the ground. "Hello, Hinata-chan. How have you been" she then stands up and pulls me up with her? "I'm good Naruto-Kun" _SLAP_ "you didn't write to me at all you bastard," she says sternly. "Heh sorry Hinata-chan I was busy training to get stronger so I could protect you Anko-san and Kurenai-san," I say with a smile. She just smiles and leans forward and captures my lips in a kiss. My eyes widen when it is over. "Sorry, Naruto-kun you just have a very kissable face. Not to mention you are so handsome I couldn't resist." I then silenced her with my finger. "It's ok Hinata-chan. In fact how about you and I go out tonight my treat," I say with a smile. Hinata just squeals at this and hugs me. We start walking hand in hand after this. Another missle knocks me onto the ground but this one is more auburn. "GAKI YOU ARE BACK" "good to see you two Anko hows Kurenai." at this Anko frowns "gaki you probably don't know this but"I start too pale at this. "Me and Kurenai. Well we uh we" "oh Anko I'm so sorry I didn't know." suddenly me Anko smiles "we are getting married." I anime fall at this since she led me on. Hinata and Anko are laughing at this. Suddenly two arms snake around the snake mistress. "Hime stop messing with the boy. He just got back and by the looks of it a girl in the process." a familiar voice says. "Nai-hime I was only playing with the gaki." Anko then turns around in the girl's arms and gives her a long kiss. I smile at this along with Hinata. She then grabs my hand and envelopes my lips. The kiss goes on for what seems like hours but only lasted for about a minute. She probed my lips asking for entry and I obliged. Suddenly she attacks my tongue with hers. As it this transpires Kurenai and Anko smile at us while holding each other. When we finally break away for air Anko whistles. "Nice one five minutes long." Anko says "jealous of a 13-year-old hime," Kurenai says. Anko's eyes go wide. "Oh hell no I will not be outdone by a gaki. Kurenai comes here." Anko says with serious determination. She pulls Kurenai in too the most passionate kiss I have ever seen. Both Kurenai and Anko's hands explore the contours of each other body. For about ten minutes they stay like that till they come up for air. "Ha beat that gaki. Kurenai tastes like dango I can't help but go back for more no matter what." "Gladly," I say "ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED YOU TWO."

I look back and see my godfather and sensei fuming "so are you going to stand there all day or are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend that I had no knowledge of.". "Sorry, this is Hinata Hyuga. My girlfriend," I say while smiling. All Curtis does is drop on the ground and rocks back and forth while holding himself. "Even my own godson has a girl while I will die alone. So alone so alone so alone." "uh, gaki is he ok," Anko asks me. "Oh, he's fine just sad that he has no one to call his lover while we are embracing ours not a big deal." I leave my sensei there while we catch up on all walks of life. We enter Konoha and the first place we head it's obviously ichiraku Ramen. "Hey old man how you doing." an older man and a young woman turn around with wide eyes. "Naruto is that you," the old man asks. "Yep been a long time can I get a miso ramen bowl please." the old man immediately runs into the back and starts preparing the dish. Ayame walks over and to sits with us. The first thing that catches me off guard is that Ayame has grown these last few years. She has now filled out more than I thought. Even if she is only eighteen she looks damn good. "So Anko how is married life." "it's fucking awesome getting too come home every day too this sexy ass woman is the greatest." Kurenai blushes at this. "Well, what can I say too that you sneaky little snake. I'm so glad you slithered your way into my heart. I'm happier for it." Kurenai leans over and pecks a now blushing Anko. "S...so Ayame you dating anyone right now," Anko says. "In fact I am." she then leans over and kisses Hinata. My heart sinks at this but I can't help but smile. I quickly finish my ramen and leave them quietly.

Silently I move through the town. I m just wandering aimlessly at this point till I hear a familiar voice. "Naruto are you alright son." I turn around seeing my sensei standing there. I smile at him half-heartedly. He quickly hugs me as my eyes betray me. My tears start to fall stinging my eyes. "Why sensei. Why does it hurt so much? We didn't even do anything we never out at all yet the pain is there." I say. "Shhh it's ok naruto trust me it hurts because you truly had feelings for Hinata. Why she lead you on I don't know. Anyways you have a class to attend to tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest." I nod as I walk away from him. "Hey, Naruto catch" I idly catch the object as it sails towards me. When I look at the object in my hand I see a set of keys. Looking back I see a smile on his face. "Well, Naruto Uzumaki consider this our parting gift for now." "what are you talking about," I say concerned. "Well I have to go back to the clan compound so I won't be here for a while my boy, consider this not a parting gift per say consider this a see you soon gift. When I took custody of you I was given the keys to your clans compound. Your parents didn't live there but their house was destroyed. The compound should have lots of technics for you to learn. Plus a copy of your father's jutsu is in there for you to teach too whomever you deem fit my boy." Curtis says while waving as he walks away. I look at him and smile. I bolt after him and tackle him in a hug. "I'll miss you too my boy," he says hugging back. After about another minute we break apart. "Till next we meet boyo." "yes till next we meet uncle." Curtis then disappears in a pillar of fire and lightning. I turn around and head to my compound to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be fun for me from what I have been told the academy is as easy as pitching a tent.

 **CH 6**

I arrive at the academy about three hours early. Sadly it is a trait that I picked up from my sensei. His philosophy is that it is better to be three hours early than one minute late. I enter the academy and find the testing classroom. Walking in there is a man sitting at a desk. His face is fare too a point but the scare running across his face kinda mucks it up. "Hello, can I help you son?" the man says to me. "Yeah, I was told by the Hokage to be here too take my Genin exam," I say handing him the official slip. "Ahhh yes I was informed of you joining us yesterday. My name is Iruka. I will be the instructor for the day." _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_. Turning to the door I see a large man standing there. "Come in," Iruka says. The door opens to reveal a tall man his eyes have a certain coldness too them. He enters the room and walks over to Iruka. He hands him a brown paper bag. "You forgot your lunch." the new man says with a harsh voice. "Oh shit, I did. Thank you, Itachi. What would I do without you?" Iruka says as he takes the bag and smiles at the man. "You would be a teacher of brats such as my brother. Oh and probably throw yourself at any two-bit man who would shove his prick into what's mine," he says coldly but somehow playfully too. "Hey who said I was yours Itachi." "well if you screaming my name last night was any indication then I don't know." **(A/N Uchiha massacre didn't happen Fugaku found something else to focus his time on and sadly it is not his wife.)** "behave in front of my student's love" "hnn" is the only response he gets and then disappears in a swirl of leaves. Iruka looks at me and I flash a thumbs up and a smile. He smiles back at me and I take a seat in the back of the class.

Students start to file in after about two hours of waiting. Most of them are faceless to me since I didn't know them as a child. One face immediately catches my fancy. She is a beauty too behold for her age group. He platinum blond hair is tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes sky blue eyes seem to have a subtle fire in them. Standing next to her is another young lady who is also quite the looker. Her exotic pink hair flowed comfortably as she walked. The one thing that caught me off guard was the hand holding. Immediately I knew they were more than just friends. Walking in behind him was a carbon copy of the man I saw with Iruka. What caught me off guard was that he winked at me. I couldn't help but shudder. Why am I always attracting men? It was then that I saw her Hinata. She walked in immediately looked at me. My heart rose slightly but then I remembered the night before. I turn my head and place it down on the desk. With a sideways glance, I see her face frown a little. She starts to walk towards me until someone pulls her away. Thankful to the faceless person I just closed my eyes and waited.

"ALL RIGHT LET'S START THE TEST" my eyes open and I see two men standing in front of the class. "First will be a written exam.". As both men pass out the test I shake my head. _Man if this is what some people think it takes to be a nin then they won't survive their first mission._ As I look at the test I am given I can't help but think. Why is my test shimmering? Wanting to test a theory I expel a huge amount of my chakra and sure enough my test changes. This expelling of chakra did not go unnoticed. "Hey what was that for." Iruka askes me. "Sorry sensei but it appears that my test was under a high-level Genjutsu. One of my sensei taught me how to find genjutsus since she is a master of genjutsu," I say calmly. "I see well continue on then." looking at the man who handed me my test I can see that he is fuming. Looking at my test now I can see that this shit is easy. In ten minutes a complete the test. Laying my head down I open my ears and listen. The pens moving in an almost dull fashion was lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and let it carry me to my dreams. "ALRIGHT KIDS NEXT IS THE PROJECTILE TEST." I open my eyes and stand up. We all follow the teacher out of the classroom and into what looks like a throwing range. "Alright first up Sasuke Uchiha." the one who winked at me walks up to the platform and calmly throws the projectiles scoring an even 9/10 on both kunai and Shuriken. Next was the platinum blond named Ino. She like her other half Sakura scored an 8/10 on kunai and 9/10 on shuriken. When both finished they kissed each other and smiled. Next up was a man named Shikamaru. He lazily got up and scored a passable 5/10 on both. Then it was Hinata turn watching her get up there made me go crazy. She picked up each kunai and gracefully threw them. She like Sasuke got a 9/10 on both thrown weapons. After her, no one of note came up next. Hinata stayed with her friends Ino and Sakura while I watched silently.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GRIMM YOU ARE UP" is what I here finally. Everyone stops talking and looks at me. Hinata looks and smiles at me while I walk towards the stage. As I ascend the steps onto the wooden stage I can't help but notice something is off about one of the instructors. Iruka is fine but the other man is smiling which rubs me the wrong way. As I pick up one of the Kunai and notice something. Thanks to Curtis being the top smith in the Grimm clan i have some smithing knowledge. Taking the kunai in both hands I snape it in two. "Iruka sensei the kunai and shuriken presented to me are not up to the standards of the academy. I shouldn't be able to snap a kunai in two unless it has been sitting in a damp room for about three years," I say with a calm demeanor. Iruka looks at me sideways and takes one of the kunai. He then proceeds to snap the kunai in two like I just did. "You are right these are not good do you have your own set or would you like to borrow another set." hearing this Hinata steps forward about to hand me her set. "I have my own set. Thank you for the generous offer though." Hinata frowns at this and steps back. Both Ino and Sakura glare at me but I ignore them. Pulling out my pitch black kunai I hand them to Iruka for inspection. After a thorough inspection, he hands them back to me and nods. Taking them all in my hands I flick my wrist and they fly. Twenty distinct thunks are heard. All the students look at me in shock. Iruka has bug eyes at this since I just threw twenty weapons at the same time and they all hit vital points in the body. I step down and retrieve my weapons and place them back into my pouch. "ALRIGHT THAT CONCLUDES THE THROWING TIME FOR THE TAIJUTSU PORTION" this was the most embarrassing part of it all the teacher who spared with us was a pushover. Most of the students hit him easily from what I could see. Hinata finished this test in about a minute just like Sasuke. Ino and Sakura took about two to three minutes. Shikamaru was next and he lasted the five required minutes. Again I just lost focus. Then it was my turn. The chunin across from me smiled. Once Iruka called start. Another student obviously paid pulled his attention away. The teacher took off at low chunin speeds too try to hit me. I just sidestep him and bring my hand down on his neck knocking him out. Iruka turned around and looked shocked. We moved in too the three academy jutsus and I did all of them correctly. After receiving my headband I left without a word. I was told to return In a week for team placements so for now, I sleep.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ Huh, who's that. I walk to my door wondering who can be knocking at this hour. I open the door and standing there are Hinata and Ayame. My impassive look is more obvious than it should be. I do see that their cheeks are a bit red. "Ummm hi Hinata, hi Ayame. What bring you here." "Naruto you do know you're only in your boxers right," Ayame says to me. "I am aware of such things since I just woke up. Now I will ask again why are you both here." both girls flinched at this. "look naruto" Hinata spoke first "I should have told you the plan. I was just so happy to see you that I forgot." I scoff at this. "oh and what was this plan play with my heart then break it." " no naruto you see about three years ago I was talking to Ayame and she expressed her feelings for you. I know what your past is like so we thought together that we could share you. It wasn't till about a year ago that we actually found out we had feelings for each other as well." " so what are you saying exactly." I ask a little intrigued by this plan. " what she is saying is that we both want to share you. We want you to be with the both of use. I love you and I love Hinata and the same goes for Hinata." Ayame says. "so my understanding is. Is that y ok u both live me and want to share me? So you both got together and wanted to surprise me but you both fell for each other which made it better for you right." both girls nod at this. "well then I say here is my answer too you. Ayame kiss me." Ayame looks at like I had grown another head " Shane just do it trust me it's amazing." she walks up slowly. Hesitant at first she leans forward. I slowly capture her lips in a kiss. My eyes shoot open and meet hers. I can tell that she feels the same because she continues to press forward. I lick her bottom lip and she grants me access. For what seems like forever we stay like this our tongues wrestling with each other. Finally, w? pull away. She stumbles back into Hinata arms. "wow" is the only word she can say as she nuzzles into Hinata "I know right I loved it too." Hinata says pecking shame on the cheek. " well Hinata I say I agree with your plan but you should have told me." I say to them. " I know naruto-kun but you see I was so happy that it slipped my mind can you forgive me," says blushing. " I don't know why don't we kiss and makeup," I say with a smile. Both girls turn and look at each other. They bid and smile. Ayame pushes me back inside and Hinata closes the door. I don't know how but I feel that they are going to persuade me.

 **CH 7**

The day has arrived, Team placements. Sitting in the classroom with the other graduates was a little nerve-racking. Most of them I did not know. Hinata and Ayame had introduced me to a few people but only a few of them were in my class. Pinky and Blondy are sitting on my right while Hinata is sitting on my lap sleeping. Ever since that night that both her and Ayame had 'persuaded' me to forgive them, I haven't been happier. "Hey, Naruto so what is your uncle like anyway," Pinky asks me. "Yeah what is he like. He trained you to be so awesome so is he a powerful shinobi." Blondy says while moving too Pinkys lap. "Well, girls, this is him." I pull out a bingo book and turn to page ten.

 _ **Name; Curtis Grimm**_

 _ **Rank; S**_

 _ **Known villages; Konohagakure, Kiri**_

 _ **Rank; Jounin**_

 _ **Known aliases; Brothers Grimm**_

 _ **Known affiliates; Jacob Grimm (see page 11)**_

 _ **Personal Data.**_

 _ **Age 37**_

 _ **height 6ft 1in.**_

 _ **Weapon none**_

 _ **Element type. Fire and lightning release.**_

 _ **Genjutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Taijutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Curtis grim seems to be able to form fire and lightning release with little to no hand seals. This might be a kekkei Genkai but it is unknown for certain. He is one of two Grimm clan members to receive a Bingo book entry. He is part of the group The Brothers Grimm consisting of him and Jacob Grimm ( see page 11). He tends to wear a long crimson red robe that covers some sort of armor.**_

 _ **Bounty.**_

 _ **Iwa 50,000,000 ryo Dead, 100,000,000 ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

 _ **Kumo 100,000,000 ryo dead, 50,000,000 Ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

"Wow, your teacher seems to be a bit of a badass, "Pinkie says to me. "Actually both he and his brother trained me." I turn to page eleven as I say this.

 _ **Name; Jacob Grimm**_

 _ **Rank; S**_

 _ **Known villages; Konohagakure, Kiri**_

 _ **Rank; Jounin**_

 _ **Known aliases; Brothers Grimm**_

 _ **Known affiliates; Curtis Grimm (see page 10)**_

 _ **Personal Data.**_

 _ **Age 35**_

 _ **height 5Ft 11in.**_

 _ **Weapon twin serrated blades**_

 _ **Element type. Wind release.**_

 _ **Genjutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Taijutsu Unknown**_

 _ **Jacob grim seems to be able to form his wind release with little to no hand seals. This might be a kekkei Genkai but it is unknown for certain. He is one of two Grimm clan members to receive a Bingo book entry. He is part of the group The Brothers Grimm consisting of him and Curtis Grimm ( see page 10). He tends to wear a long black robe that covers some sort of armor.**_

 _ **Bounty.**_

 _ **Iwa 50,000,000 ryo Dead, 100,000,000 ryo Alive Approach with extreme caution**_

 _ **Kumo 100,000,000 ryo dead, 50,000,000 Ryo Alive ,Approach with extreme caution**_

"Both of these guys trained you. Dam no wonder why you nailed the finals." Blondy says handing back the bingo book. After I take back the bingo book Blondy leans into Sakura lovingly and closes her eyes. My gaze meets Pinkies and we both sigh. The door to the classroom open and in walks Sasuke and Shikamaru. Both of them wave at me and I wave back. Both boys come and join us. "Hey, Naruto how are you," Sasuke asks me. "Well I passed the exam and I have the most beautiful girl on my lap right now how do you think I'm doing, "I said winking. "I know what you mean," he replies taking the seat next to mine. He then pulls Shikamaru onto his lap and kisses him. "You know you are so troublesome, but I love it," Shikamaru says breaking the kiss. "ALRIGHT KIDS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME," Iruka says walking in followed by Itachi. "Alright, you are now genin it has been a pleasure to be your sensei for all these years. I would like to start out by saying that you know holdummmmmm" Iruka is silenced by a kiss from Itachi. "You always drone on let's get to the placements. The sooner you get off the sooner we can play." Itachi says. "Fine alright so listen up team one is" i drone out his talking and focus on the woman sitting on my lap. " team seven Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Jonin sensei latetashi. Team eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki Grimm. Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. team nine still in circulation. Team ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis should be here in about an hour." Iruka says. He walks out followed by Itachi. The door the hour passes by quickly thanks to Ayame's visit. As she leaves team tens sensei enters. "Team ten you're with me let's go," he says passively. One by one each team leaves until only two are left. Team seven and eight.

"Hime let's prank Kurenai when she shows up, " I say too Hinata "Naruto-kun let's do it," I whisper the plan too Hinata quickly and we move to make it happen. Quickly I write a seal above the door and windows. Hinata places a genjutsu on herself with a bucket of paste. We wait for about ten minutes until I feel a familiar chakra signature. I smile at Hinata and she gets ready. The door opens and my seal kicks off. Gallons of water poor down on the unsuspecting Jonin. After all the water has been dumped Hinata throws the paste on her. Everyone starts laughing at this until one scream is heard. " **GAK IIIIIIIIIII** " my face drops into shock. Stanking there wet and pasty is not Kurenai. No, it's worse it's Anko Mitarashi Yuhi. "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER MET ME. THE REST TEAM EIGHT GO TO TRAINING GROUND EIGHT." I take off out the window not wanting to find out what she would do to me. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME." bolting around a corner I keep trying to lose her. "NICE TRY DUMBASS GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS." rounding another corner I see Ayame and I smile. I run past her in a blur. "helloAyameloveyougottogoby." and I plant a kiss on her as I run past. I turn around and see Anko had stopped. "Awwwww that's so sweet he kissed you even when he is running for his life," Anko says. "Wait a minute, GAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT" I take off again this time I'm heading towards training ground eight. As I reach the training ground I see my team waiting for me." Kurenai does not look happy at all. Anko has almost caught me at this point but I see my destination. I immediately hide behind Kurenai's legs holding them like a frightened child. "ANKO MITARASHI YUHI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Kurenai yells stopping Anko in her tracks. "Kurenai I um was chasing the gaki since he pranked me." Anko seems too cower in front of her wife. "I DON'T CARE. YOU ARE A JOIN OF KONOHA YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE ONE." Kurenai says. "Nei-chan he drenched me and threw paste on me." Kurenai at this point is fuming. "ANKO you are too return home and stay there till I come back I will deal with you then." Anko face contorts to one of horror. She hangs her head and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright, kids my name is Kurenai Yuhi. oh and Naruto you are not off the hook by the way." my head drops at this. " I like my wife and genjutsu. I dislike those who look down on women shinobi. Alright, glasses you next" I look over at the one named Shino. "My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs, I dislike those who think bugs are weak." I nod at this. "Alright, you Hyuga you are next." I look at Hinata and she winks at me. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like naruto-kun Kurenai-san and cinnamon rolls. I dislike the caged bird seal." kurenai nods her head and looks at me. "yes, I have noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Naruto. Pray, tell what you have been doing." Kurenai asks with a sickly sweet smile. "Well, Kurenai-san since you are like a mother to me I will tell you. You should know that you will be a grandmother in about eight months time." Kurenai's eyes go bug-eyed at this. She then faints. All of us start to laugh hard at this. Kurenai regains consciousness not a minute later. "YOU WHAT. NARUTO IM GONNA FUCKING CHOP YOUR NUTS OFF WITH A RUSTY SPOON BOIL THEM AND FEED THEM TOO ANKO TONIGHT FOR PUNISHMENT" i immediately hide behind hinata. "Kurenai-sensei it was a joke we just kiss and play shogi." I can tell by the look on Kurenai's face that I have gone pale. "Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you." i raise my head and move back too my original place. "it's fine Kurenai," i say smiling a little bit. "Anyways naruto you're up." I stand up and get ready. "My name is Naruto Grimm Uzumaki. I like Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, ramen, my uncle and his brother. I dislike nothing as of yet." I say with a smile. "Great job guys. That's it for today go home get some rest and be ready for your test tomorrow. Meet back here by Eight sharp." we all nod and leave. Kurenai catches up to me and Hinata while we walk away.

We all head to Kurenai's house for the night. As we walk into the house I can see that it's a simple one-story house with a few rooms. But what caught me off guard was a dog house in the living room. "Umm Kurenai-san what's with the doghouse," I ask curiously. "Oh, that's for whenever Anko is in the doghouse for angering me. WHICH SHE SHOULD BE IN RIGHT NOW." we all hear a whimper coming from the house. "Anko come here now." Anko comes crawling the doghouse on all fours with a dog collar on printed on the collar is "I'M IN TROUBLE" in big bold letters. "Come here now," Kurenai says pointing too here feet. Anko crawls across the floor and silently sits there. Kurenai bends down and looks Anko in the eye. "Did you learn your lesson" Anko nods and whimpers. The whole site is odd but seems to be commonplace for them. "Good now stand up so I can give you your spankings" Anko stands up while whimpering. Kurenai bends Anko over he leg on the armchair and swats her three times on the ass. "Good now we have company take off the collar and make dinner." Anko smiles and nods. Rushing to take off the collar she heads into the kitchen to make dinner. Hinata nods her head and sits down. After a lovely evening with them, I head home to my place to turn in for the test tomorrow.

 **CH 8**

Hinata and I arrive at training ground eight about three hours early. Both she and I sit under one of the trees and lean into each other. After about 30 minutes of sitting there, I look at her too see her sleeping. I let her be and can't help but reminisce back to my training with my Uncle and his brother. I cans still remember what he said on our first day of training.

 _Flashback_

 _It's gonna rain._

Flashback end

Yeah, good times. After that day he taught me how to smith weapons my first couple years to build my strength. I can still remember the first lesson.

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto gets out here now." I open my eyes and bolt to my closet. Changing my clothes quickly as I exit the room I see Curtis standing there. "Good two minutes. Let's work on getting that down ok. Come on let's eat breakfast." I look at him strangely but think nothing of it. I eat my share of breakfast and wait patiently. "Ok, we are going to start your training today." i smile at this. "YESSSSS are you gonna teach me some flashy jutsu or something. Oh, I wanna learn the fireball jutsu and maybe the" curtis raises his hand "Naruto stop"I pout at him. "You are only five naruto and have unlocked your chakra. That is great and all but you are severely weak physically. So I need to start that now." he says smiling. "You already put resistance seals on me what more do you need." curtis shakes his head "Naruto your resistance seals are only level one. When I'm done with your physical training you will be able to move at high jonin speeds with the forty resistance seals I have at level ten." I look at him with wide eyes. "Alright let's go we have a long day at the shop." deciding to let my sensei be my sensei I follow him to the forge. "Alright see that hammer there bring it to me." I go and try to pick it up but it won't budge. I try everything in my power to make it move. "Naruto I'm waiting." i try one more time and it doesn't move. I throw my hands up and shout. "ahhhhhh the dam hammer wont move." Curtis walks over to the hammer and lifts it with ease. "But what how you huh." he smiles at me. "Naruto if you can't pick up a simple hammer than you will not go far in my training." he walks over to the forge and sets the hammer down. I walk over to the hammer and examine it. As I look at the design I can tell that there is a seal on it. "Hey, you have a seal on that hammer" curtis looks at the hammer "Oh do I sorry Naruto I didn't know," Curtis says almost convincingly. "You did know by my guess that is a security seal." Curtis just smiles at me. "Well well well looks like we have a little fuinjutsu nin on our mists. Well, anyway go grab the other hammer. It doesn't have a seal on it yet so you can pick it up. I'm gonna teach you how to forge weapons the right way." i go and grab the hammer. "Wait I thought you said you were gonna train me." curtis nods "I am I'm teaching you how to be a smith. Now no more questions. First, this is how to forge a kunai the right way." the day went on like this. By the end of it, I was dead tired._

 _This continued on for about a week before I asked him. "Uncle what does this have to do my ninja training." he looks at me and smiles. "Well, that's easy. I'm teaching you how to make and maintain weapons so you don't have to spend unseens amount of money on kunai and shurikens. I'm also increasing your strength." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok think about it. You are using your arms forge the metal too what you want it to be. The amount of strength used to pound the metal into what you need it to look like is sometimes the best way to train in strength. Different metals need a different amount of force to mold it. It also helps that the hammers weigh increases a little bit every hour." I look at him with wide eyes. As I thought about it he was right. The hammer's weight was the best way too practical strength train. Not too mention the different amounts of force that are needed. It made a lot of sense. "Wait you put a seal on the hammer" "yes I did and you have grown stronger for it haven't you." as mad as I am at this he is right I have grown stronger. This man teaching me may be a tease but I can admit he is a genius when it comes too training._

 _Flashback end_

That man is a genius when it came too training. Looking up I can see the others arrive. When they enter the ground they smile at Hinata. "Hime it's time to get up." i gently shake her awake. "Ehhh no Ayame I don't want your special ramen. The last time I had it I woke up naked with you," she says groggily. "Hime it's time for the test." she finally opens her eyes and looks around. "Nice of you to join us Hinata. Alright so now I and my wife are going to test you. You are to get these bells from us before dinner." she holds up two bells. "Wait there are only two bells," Shino says. "Yes, how observant of you the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." all of us stand up and look at Kurenai. She hands one bell to Anko and they smile." get ready." we all get into our stance "go" she says as both Anko and Kurenai disappear. The test has begun.

 **CH 9**

 _Hinata pov_

I look at my teammates with some fear and love. Both Shino and Naruto-kun are arguing and it hurts me. We are a team sure we have individual traits and strengths but that is what a team is. "Naruto-kun Shino is right we need to work together for this." Naruto looks at me and lowers his head. "You are right we do need to work together. Come on guys we have already wasted time. I say we find them and then formulate a plan." naruto-kun says with high spirits. "I already know where they are. I tagged them with a bug when we got here. I figured they would pull some kind of stunt like this." I smile at this. " alright but we have to deal with not one but two Jonin. Not too mention that they are both married and have impeccable teamwork." "I have a plan," naruto-kun says he then pulls us together. I smile at the plan and nod.

 _Kurenai pov_

Huh, they have about three more hours too not only find us but take the bells from me and my wife. "Anko-chan do you think they will figure out the test," I say looking down at the woman laying on my lap. "I think so Nai-chan. Hinata and Shino are pretty smart but the outlier comes with Naruto. We don't know his skills or smarts." I nod at this and look up. Suddenly some of my hair is cut. I look around and don't see anything. My hair falls down on top of Anko causing her to sneeze. "Nai-chan is this your hair." she looks up at me. I nod and her face contorts in rage. " WHO THE FUCK CUT MY NAIL-CHAN'S BEAUTIFUL HAIR." at this I see naruto walk out of the trees. Above his hand, a shuriken is floating and spinning. " **KIIIIIII"** At this Naruto takes off. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING TESTICLES." Anko takes off towards Naruto while I chuckle a little bit. I reach my chakra sense out to find the others. I find Shino in a bush a little at the edge of the clearing we are at. Hinata is on the other side of the clearing " I know where you guys are. you are pretty good at chakra suppression." both genins stay put _huh why have they not moved unless those are not Shino and Hinata then where are they_ "Kurenai sensei" I turn my head to see Hinata standing there. Suddenly I feel something on my back. Turning around I see Shino controlling some of his bugs. "Nice try Shino but your bugs can't stop me" there is a sudden pain and all my limbs fall limp. "Very clever both of you distracting me and taking advantage of me. Too bad I only have one of the bells you need to find Anko san to complete this test." smile at this knowing that I have won somehow. "Hey guys you were right Anko is easy to defeat." I turn my head and see Anko flung over Naruto's shoulder knocked out. "How" is the only word I can muster as Anko is placed beside me. Naruto just smiles "oh that was easy you see"

 _Flashback naruto pov._

 _Shit shit shit "GAKII WHERE ARE YOU. I WANT YOU TO MEET MY LITTLE FRIEND. HE IS VERY HUNGRY AND LIKES SAUSAGE. ESPECIALLY FRESH FROM THE SOURCE." I'm trying to stay hidden from the enraged and protective Anko. I move silently and find the tree I was looking for. It was very thick and had the right density to knock anyone out. "GAKII COME HERE. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I JUST WANT TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY YOU DON'T CUT MAI-CHAN'S HAIR. THAT BEAUTIFUL DARK HAIR JUST MAKES ME GO CRAZY NOT TOO MENTION IT IS SO SOFT AND SILKY." I start writing a simple genjutsu seal. The seal will make the tree look like me unless you aren't turned into the seal array. "GAKII WHERE ARE YOU. I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT I WON'T HURT YOU. I'M JUST GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS FOR CUTTING HER BEAUTIFUL HAIR." once the seal is finished I teleport away. I wait for about thirty seconds till I hear. "FOUND YOU GAKKAI NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD THAT NOT EVEN HINATA WOULD WANNA TOUCH IT." she rushes at the tree that looks like me too her. She leaps into the air when she is about ten yards away from the tree. She then slams into the tree and it knocks her out cold. I can't help but laugh my ass off at this._

 _Flashback end_

 _Kurenai pov._

I sweat drop at this. "So you're telling me that she ran into a tree and that is how you beat her." Naruto just nods while smiling "huhhhhh we need to have a talk about this tonight. So you guys got the bells. So whos going back to the academy." Hinata looks at Naruto and Shino. Shino raises his hand as does Naruto. Hinata then tackles naruto and kisses him "ohhh Naruto-kun I knew you would keep me company in the academy." I smile at this and then laugh. "Congratulations you pass now can you unlock my limbs Hinata please." Hinata walks over and does so. "Alright team meet back here at eight tomorrow for some training." they all nod at this. I pick up my wife bridal style and shoshone back home. When I get home I throw her on our bed. She wakes up as she hits the bed. "Huh what why where oh hi Nai-chan. you know I had this crazy dream. You and I were testing your genin team. Your hair got cut and I flew into a rage and chased naruto down. When I saw him I ran towards him and then I blacked out. I then woke up." she then smiles at me. My face stays stern while she tells the story. He smiles begins to fade. " Nai-chan". I walk over to her and grab her collar. " listen here Anko Mitarashi Yuhi. you left me your wife all alone in enemy territory to fight one man. YOU LEFT ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MADE ME FEEL. I THEN FIND OUT THAT ONE OF MY GENING OUTSMARTED YOU BY WRITING A SIMPLE HENGE SEAL ON A TREE. YOU WERE SO MAD AT HIM THAT YOU RAN INTO A TREE AND KNOCKED YOURSELF OUT. IF THAT HAD BEEN A ENEMY NIN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD. YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME ALONE." I am visually sobbing at this point. "I JUST FOUND LOVE AND YOU WOULD EASILY THROW IT AWAY BECAUSE OF MY HAIR. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." tears are streaming down my cheeks at this point. Ankos face frowns and goes sad. Putting her down on the bend I start to bend down to my knees "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME." I feel Ankos hands snake around me. "Nai-chan I'm not going anywhere. You are my wife it is my responsibility to be there for you." she pulls me into a hug. The dams have broken at this point. I start to cry into her chest. "Shhh it's ok I'm here Nai-chan. I'm here" she says with a sweet voice while petting my hair. We stay like that for a good hour. The whole time I'm crying in her arms while she just takes it.

I stand up after my tears dry. Anko pulls me onto her lap. "Nai-chan come here. I'm not going anywhere. This ring is more than just a piece of jewelry. It is my promise to you to be by your side no matter what. I love you so much that it pains me to be away from you. I'm not going to leave you alone ever again. Understand?" I nod at this while smiling. "Good, now how about we order in and sit here in bed and watch some movies." I nod at this and pull her into a long passionate kiss. We then order some simple Italian food and watch many different movies. We fall asleep in each other arms that night. We wake up and share a kiss. Anko has T&I duties while I have my genin team. We get ready and walk out. After a passionate kiss, we go our separate ways. Till dinner that is.

 **CH 10**

 _Naruto pov_

It has been a month after the test we took. Things have progressed well for all of us. Kurenai has been teaching us all forms of chakra control. While Shino has been learning taijutsu, Hinata has taken too genjutsu. I practiced my stealth and infiltration by trying to interrupt many of the training sessions. We did some D rank missions but they are just glorified chores in my opinion. We are in fact in the middle of a mission now. " _Snake charmer here do you have eyes on the target." "Lunar eyes here target in site." "termite here moving to intercept."_ "foxy here be careful termite. Target is classified as extremely dangerous. Weapon of choice claws." " _copy that foxy"_ suddenly out of nowhere a wretched beast jumps out of the trees. Shino is following said beast as it runs away. Moving to intercept said beast I throw a shuriken at it, Direct hit. Shino looks at me and nods. His trench coat is ripped to shreds but it still hides most of his body. Both Kurenai and Hinata come out of the trees. Their hair is in disarray and their clothes are shredded. They still have their decency though. Hinata has a sickly crazy smile on her face. "Finally we did it. That little shit tore my best Jacket." I walk over to her and give her a kiss. "Hime you look better without the jacket anyway," I say and she blushes. "Let's go turn this in and we can go see Ayamechan." she nods and i walk over to grab the beast that did this to us. I look into its cold eyes and smile. The beast just shutters and sinks even though it is caught.

"Well done you guys only two hours. That beat the previous team by thirty minutes." walking in was a woman who we all knew. "OHH THANK YOU SO MUCH YOUNG GENIN" she runs at us and crushes the cat that I am holding into her ample bosom. Hinata Shino and Kurenai all smile evilly at this as the cat squirms. I shake my head and look away. "Ok so do you guys want another mission. We have a civilian who want their disses washed. You could clean the Akimichi sewer system." "Tora come back too mommy" "looks like the Tora mission is up again," "Ji I think I speak for all of us when I say we want a better mission. These missions we are doing are just glorified chores." Shino and Hinata both nod in agreeance. "Huh Kurenai do you think they are ready for a C rank mission." she nods her head. "Well we have a couple but" ' _SLAM'_ we all turn our heads to the door. Standing there are three figures. Two I immediately recognize the third is new to me. "WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER YOU COME HERE I HAVE TO REPLACE MY DOOR" the Hokage yells. "Sorry, Sarutobi but we are here to pay for a C rank mission. Oh hey, Naruto how have you been." "Hey, uncle I have been good. This is my team. Guys this is my uncle Curtis and his brother in all but blood Jacob." Shinos mouth drops as does Kurenai. She knew who they were but she didn't know who they were. She thought that they were some clan shinobi but not the Brothers Grimm. "Hey Gaki how you been," Jacob says ruffling my hair. Hinata seems too shy away from them a little at this. Curtis looks at her and then looks at me. " so when did you two become a item huh." Hinata looks surprised at this. "Ohh you see this is what happened, "I tell him what had happened. After I finish Curtis is sulking in the corner. He is fake crying while saying. "My own student has a better love life than me." he stands up and walks over to me. "My boy you are lucky I would suggest keeping them both." he then turns to the Hokage. "I want a C rank mission, sir." "ok, so what are the details." Curtis smiles and pulls the other man in. "my name is Damon and I come with the details. So our clan hosts tournaments every year for all the elemental nations to send a genin team too. They would participate in the tournament and match their skills to other genins. The main family will be participating along with six branch members. These are more of clan fights so there is no prize awarded if a clan member wins out. The prize instead goes to the highest genin and his team." Hiruzen nods at this and looks at us. "Ok how about these genin right here. They wanted a C rank and now they have one." Curtis just smiles and nods. "Deal so Kurenai you Can come with us if you want. Call it a vacation if you wish." Curtis then winks at our sensei and she nods and smiles. "Huh, Anko can have the duration of this mission off." Kurenai smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. "Alright you have a deal team eight will go on this mission." We exit the tower and head towards Ichiraku's. "Hey, Gaki you mind if we join." I turn around and see Curtis, Jacob, and Damon "yeah can we and we can meet the other woman in your life," Curtis says with a smile. "Yeah, you can come with us." we reach the ramen stand and sit down. Ayame sees me and smiles. She walks over but freezes when she sees Curtis.

 _Curtis pov_

I smile at the frozen girl. "Hello, you must be Ayame. My name is Curtis Naruto's uncle and godfather." her face still has the look of pure horror. I turn too Naruto "you are right my boy she is quite the looker. She also has a nice rack two just like Hinata." I flash him a thumbs up. "YOU PERVERT" both Hinata and Ayame now out of her shock yell simultaneously. Jacob, Damon, And I buckle over in laughter. I stand up and see Naruto is lip-locked with Ayame while Hinata has stars in her eyes. Naruto releases Ayame from his kiss and she also has stars in her eyes. After they recovered I defended myself. "Look Ayame I said what I said because you were frozen. I'm sorry that I had to go to that extreme. Can you forgive a gentle soul like mine." I bow to her shocking all but Jacob. "Oh, that's ok. So do any of you want some ramen today," she says with a sweet tone. We all sit down to our ramen. I and Ayame talk a little bit and I can tell that she is a little jumpy around me. "Ayame why are you so jumpy. I'm not going to bit that's Naruto and Hinata job." her eyes go wide and she blushes "all joking aside why are you so nervous." she looks away. " look I know you were here when I almost broke your nephew's heart. I just don't know why you are being so nice to me. You only found out today and you are okay with it, why." I look at her with calm eyes. "Do you think I'm blind little one. I knew from how you perked up when Naruto arrived the first time. I knew you loved him but I will say that you made a bad choice. Looking at my nephew now I can see that he is happy. Now I wish to invite you to watch your lovers fight in the tourney my clan is hosting do you accept." Ayame seems taken back by this. Her mouth drops to the floor I smile at her. He just nods " good, now if you excuse me i need to be somewhere first." I stand and disappear in a sunshine. I end up in the Hokage tower. My face contorts to that of seriousness. I walk into the office of the Hokage. Sarutobi looks up at me. "How can I help you" I walk towards him both our gazes meet in a sense of understanding. "You better put up some silencing seals. I have a feeling what I'm about to ask is a huge secret."

 **CH 11**

 _Time skip two weeks._

 _Naruto pov_

Finally, we reach the valley. Every one of us is tired of Curtis Jacob and Damon singing. There singing is nothing bad it is just old now. I turn to the three leading us. " _Oh what are you doing and where are you going. Your ponies need shoeing the river is flowing. Ohhhh tra la la lay here down in the valley ha haaaa._ " I turn too both Ayame and Hinata. There faces tired of the singing just like the rest of us. "Ahhh we are here lovely," I say as the gates come into view. The gates open and the familiar hustle of the lower levels "hey Curtis do you still have your forge." he just smiles at me. "You bet why." "no reason. Just wondering so who is in the tourney besides one team from each hidden village." he looks at me. "Well the head family and six branch members." i look at him and nod. "Are you in it." i can see his face drop. "No, I'm not allowed to participate in the tourneys. There are only six slots for the hundred branch members. I am last too ever be thought of even after the main family reconciliation with me. The only way for me too ever be in the tourney is if no one decides to participate and one slot is left open." i look at Jacob and he nods with a frown. Even now my sensei is not taken seriously. "It's ok lad you have seen me fight and that is enough." I smile at him. Suddenly a blond rocket tackles Curtis too the ground. He hits the ground as the woman wraps her arms around him. Jacob suffers a similar fate as a dark-haired woman also slams him to the ground. Both women slam their lips into the men. Jacob is the first to break his kiss. He smiles. "Hows my zu zu today." she blushes at this and lightly slaps him. "I'm good Jacob, now behave." finally Curtis breaks his deep kiss. "Well well well tsu tsu did you miss me that much." she nods and lays her head on his chest. "I did miss you now are you going to introduce me to your nephew." he smiles at this and gets up. When we finally see her face both Kurenai and Anko gasp. Her blond hair falls down and her diamond-like seal on her forehead is seemingly normal too her. Her brown eyes look me over as she smiles. "Hello, Naruto I'm so happy to meet you," she says to me. "Your Tsunade Senju the slug Sannin," Kurenai says. She just smiles and nods. "Yes and this is my apprentice Shizune" she points to the lady being held by jacob. All of us go wide-eyed at this. Both women just smile. we all walk down to the tourney hall while engaging in conversation. After getting signed up we are stopped by ann elderly man. "Curts can i speak too you please." all of us stop at this. Curtis looks the man up and down. "Grand elder of the branch family. Too what do i owe the pleaser." curtis say while bowing.

 _Curtis pov_

"Curtis it pains me to come too you for this but we need a sixth fighter for the clan." i raise my eyebrow at this. "Please none of the other branch members want to fight the main family. Only five fighters have volunteered including Jacob here. We want you to fight for the branch family." he says while bowing to me. Why now of all times. "Please answer me one questioned. Why did you pass me over all these years." the elder looks down " ok Curtis you know you are not well liked by most of the clan due to your affinity." i nod at this. "We passed you up too save face mostly. We had to take into consideration the people before you." i close my eyes at this. I then smile "thank you for being honest with me. Go ahead and put my name into the bracket i will fight but i will not be holding back. Even if i have to face a head family member got it." the elder smiles at this and nods. Tsunade grabs my arm and pulls it too her chest. "You finally get some recognition." i nod at this and pull her into a long kiss. Naruto and Anko both go wide eyed at this seeing me kiss my girlfriend Tsunade for over thirty minutes. When we pull apart tsunade lays her head on my shoulder as we walk away. When i look back everyone's jaws are on the floor. I gesture them too follow. I watch them break out of their stupers and follow along.

The next day marked the start of the tourney. I am standing in the branch fighters box. My armor is polished and shiny but no less effective. My red cloak covers my body too hide my muscles. Looking at my bombastic competition i can see why they don't have bingo entries. Each one wore flashy armor besides Jacob. They each screamed come on kill me i'm here. The announcer finally walks out onto the field. "Hey i didn't know they had Neil be the announcer." Jacob just nods and looks out. "ALRIGHT WELCOME TO THE GRIMM TOURNAMENT. TODAY WILL BE THE START OF THE PRELIMINARIES. LOOK TO THE SCREEN AND SEE THE CONTESTANTS." the screen starts to flash through a bunch of names. Every fight ends the same either a Grimm wins or a konoha shinobi wins. The only exception is a nin from iwa and Kumo. the one girl from iwa and the man from Kumo ended up beating their opponents quickly. "ALRIGHT HINATA FROM KONOHA WINS THE MATCH. NEXT UP IS." the screen flashes though some names and stops on mine. "CURTIS GRIMM VS CHARLES GRIMM" i look at the branch member i have to fight. This man is wearing silver samurai armor the sun reflects of the armor as he enters the field. Many people in the crowd cheer for this man. As i step out the crowd falls silent. As i step up the crowd starts too boo loundly. "You the rejet grimm is my opponent. Ha this will be over in a second." i just look at him and stare. "ALRIGHT ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY." i nod while my opponent says "your going down freek." "ALRIGHT START" Neil says. The man charges at me. Looking at the man moving in slow motion i just let him hit me. I fly back as if i was slammed into by a bull. As i pull myself out of the wall. The crowd starts to laugh at me. I look at the crowd and see Tsunade. She winks at me and i smile.

 _Tsunade's pov_

After i wink at that man i call mine i hear something that shocks me. "SEAL RELEASE LEVEL ONE." looking over at Naruto for a second his face is pale. When i look down i see my man engulfed in flames. The flames go from there normal orange too blue. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. Man is it not only hot it's fucking hot. I have never felt more turned on then when dan said he was into me. Too bad he died and now i have that man too rock my world. The fire dissipates and i can see the heat radiating off of him. All curtis does is raise his hand and blue fire erupts from it. His opponent dives out of the way. The man brings his arms up and a large wall of earth. The fire blows the wall apart and smacks the man across the field. As the man stands up curtis blurs across the field and he slammed his fist into the man stomach. The man buckles over as curtis brings his fist out of his stomach. "CHARLES GRIMM CAN NOT CONTINUE. CURTIS GRIMM WINS" the entire crowd is silent at this. Curtis then disappears in a pillar of fire. My vision darkens and i smile. "Guess who" is what i here. "Huh it wouldn't be that incredibly hot guy i'm dating would it." "i don't know what would this man look like." well he is tall, he has pretty blue eyes. Oh and he has a fiery personality." "huh sounds like a awesome guy." "i hope so he must be too sneak up on me like you did." i stand up and turn around. I pull his arms off my eyes and wrap them around my waste. "That was so hot bage." "oh do you need release tonight my love." he says to me. I smile and kiss him. As i pull back i smile "does that answer your question." he just smiles and i smile back. "WILL ALL FIGHTERS WHO WON PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA." i wink at him and he jumps down the too the arena floor. All the fighters who one stand there in a line. "ALRIGHT THOSE WHO WON IF YOU NOW TURN YOU ATTENTION TOO THE SCREEN. YOU WILL NOW SEE WHO YOU ARE PARED AGAINST." the order goes as such.

Curtis vs Keffrin grim

Naruto vs Shino

Hinata vs Alex

Jasmine vs Harley

Antonio vs Jessie

Jacob vs Kumo nin vs Iwa nin.

"TOMORROW WILL BE THE FINALS SO GET SOME SLEEP AND BE BACK HERE AT TEN FOR THE MATCH," I look at the men and they bow. Each one exits the arena in some way but Jacob and Curtis both exit together. I and Shizune are both waiting for them. All of us meet up with each other in Jacobs house. We sit down to have a few drinks and talk about stuff. Kurenai actually asks me a pretty personal question. "So Tsunade you are like 50 how are do you justify being with a man who is 37" I smile at her and I see Curtis go wide-eyed at this. "Well if you must know. You see this seal on my head." Kurenai and Anko nod. " this seal activates one of my jutsus that has a side effect. I may be 52 but my body is actually 30. All of my cells regenerate with my chakra. So my body is actually aging slower than usual. The only problem is that I always regen my eggs. So I will always have my time of the month." i turn too Curtis as he mouths Yippee sarcastically. I smile sweetly at him "do you want to repeat that honey." i watch him pail at this. "I said yippee about this because that means we can have kids when we get married." I look at him and smile sweetly. "Oh do you want to get started tonight. Is that it." i watch curtis lower his head at this in defeat. Everyone laughs at this as i pull him into a hug. "Baby you know i don't mean it." "i know this and i love you and your teasing nature." we both kiss and we head home.

 **Ch 12**

 _Naruto's pov_

Finally the day I have been waiting for is here. I get to see my sensei actually prove his power to the clan we hail from. Sitting next too Tsunade my new 'aunt' soon I think. "So Tsunade how did you meet my uncle anyway." she looks at me and smiles. "Oh, that is a fun story to tell. too bad the writer didn't want to think of it so here is a brief summary. I left Konoha when my first love dan died along with my brother I left with Shizune too drown myself in my vices. My travels brought me here to this clan compound. I went to a bar and got drunk like normal. I skipped out on my bar tab like normal but I was cornered by the entire branch family. The only two who rushed to our defense where Jacob and Curtis. They both paid our debt equally and just left. I wanted to leave but Shizune wanted to thank them. We asked around for them and we were pointed to the weapon shop Curtis and Jacob work at. Since both of them were there we decided to thank them. I was against it at first. Curtis then offered to buy me some sake and how could I say no to that. Shizune got a free meal out of it and I got sake, I loved it. We had a great night of fun. The man actually drank me under the table." "that is a feat out of fairytales and it was amazing," Shizune says. "Yeah yeah and what's this I hear about you getting some the first night." Shizune blushes at this. "Anyway after that night we left but we couldn't stop thinking about the two men that kinda stole our hearts so easily. After about two days of traveling, we ended up missing the two. So we came back and told them of our love and here we are in a happy relationship and now we know our extended family. In fact, I knew your mother Kushina when she was a young lady. I have to say though you look more like Minato, but you have Kushina's personality. It's actually kind of scary." I nod at her as she smiles at me. Turning toward the stadium floor Neil walks out. "HELLO EVERYBODY. TODAY ON OCTOBER THE FIFTH WE SEE WHO IS THE STRONGEST GENIN OF THE HIDDEN VILLAGES. EVEN THOUGH THIS EVENT IS POINTLESS SINCE THE HEAD FAMILY ALWAYS WINS"I scoff at this. "NOW ON TO THE SHOW, THE FIRST FIGHT WILL BE THE THREE WAY. SO WILL JACOB AND THE OTHER TWO COME DOWN TO THE STADIUM." looking down at the three. The two nin from the hidden village vs one of the brothers Grimm. This ought to be good. As expected the fight is extremely one sided. All Jacob does is move his hand and both genins are thrown against the wall knocking them out. "WELL THAT WAS ANTICLIMACTIC BUT HEY THE NEXT FIGHT IS BETWEEN TWO HEIRESS OF THE BRANCH FAMILY." a man walks up to him and whispers something into Neils' ear. "WELL IN LIGHT OF A RECENT MEDICAL ISSUE JASMINE ALEX AND HARLEY WON'T BE PARTICIPATING IN THE TOURNEY ANYMORE OH AND CONGRATULATIONS TOO JESSE KEFFRIN AND ANTONIO. THE NEXT FIGHT IS TWO GENIN FROM KONOHA PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE FIELD." Shino and I both enter the arena. I look at Shino and he looks at me. "I quit," Shino says. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. Shino then walks off the arena floor.

I follow him and ask him why. "I don't fight friends for money." I nod at this and hug him. As we walk back to the stands Kurenai smiles at us. "Good job too both of you" we look back at the stage too see both Antonio and Jesse in a full on fight. Both men are using their respective styles along with manipulating their elements. This fight is kinda scary if i hadn't seen both jacob and Curtis go full out. In the end though the stability of the earth won out against the flow of water. Antonio was declared the victor in this fight but many were astounded at their power. "That was nothing the next fight will be good." "ALRIGHT WILL CURTIS AND kEFFRIN GRIMM COME TOO THE ARENA FLOOR." keffrin has a nice entrance. A large stone rises up in the middle of the field and then it splits revealing Kaffrine. What happens next is something out of a action movie. A bolt of lightning strikes the field across from the clan head. Using his hand sliding down the lightning as if it were a fire pole. When he lands he pulls the lightning into both of his hands. He then shoots it up into the air. Both men stare each other down. "THAT WAS AN AMAZING ENTRANCE FROM BOTH MEN NOW START THE FIGHT." neither man moves at the start of the fight. Every branch member thinks that Curtis is going to quit at this point. When keffren sees he doesn't even move he makes the first move. Keffren starts off by stomping the ground and the earth seems too rise up beneath them. All curtis does is just stand there. Keffren starts to lift a large stone up with just his manipulation. All curtis does at this point is move his right foot forward. Both of his arms move up and lightning sparks around them. When he brings his hands together his foot has hit the ground. He then thrusts his right hand forward lightning arcs out. The lightning sticks Keffren head on and explodes. Keffren gets shot back towards the wall. The giant rock drops too the floor as keffren gets knocked out. Everyone looks on in shock. The clan head was just defeated by the branch reject. This was unheard of even for the grimms. "Finally you have your recognition sensei."

 _Curtis pov_

The fight with Keffren was most disappointing. I mean all i had to do was move my hand and point my fingers. I mean sure i shot about a thousand volts of electricity at him but come on anyone can take that right. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. KEFFREN HAS NEVER LOST A FIGHT BEFORE. WELL THIS IS NEW I HAD A WHOLE SPEECH AND EVERYTHING. OH WELL NEXT UP IS NARUTO UZUMAKI GRIMM AND HINATA HYUGA." i look at my student and his girl and my heart sinks. I would never want to fight my love ones for money. Both hinata and naruto enter the arena. I look away from the arena. "ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU ARE READY. GOOD NOW START." i look up and both lovers charge at each other. The next thing i see makes me smile. Hinata swings in for a jucken strike too his arm but naruto ducks under the arm. He then moves his arms so that they wrap around her waist. He then smashes his lips into hers. I can see her eyes go wide but then they close. She then wraps her arms around her shoulders. "WELL THIS IS ONE ODD WAY TOO WIN BUT IT SEEMS THAT BOTH HINATA AND NARUTO WIN. THE NEXT FIGHT IS THE FINALE EVEN THOUGH THE PRIZE MONEY WILL BE SPLIT BETWEEN HINATA AND NARUTO. WILL ANTONIO GRIMM PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA. YOUR NEXT MATCH WILL BE WITH CURTIS GRIMM." i look down and antonio enters the arena. This draws loud cheers from the entire crowd. When i walk out the crowd dies down. Standing across from antonio is kinda nerve racking. "Curtis i wish you good luck in this fight. Even if i lose or win i hope we can have some good fun." i smile at his words. "Trust me antonio. Even if i lose i will put my all into this fight. So let's not hold back alright." he smiles at this "hold back i don't think even at my best i can beat your best but i can sure try." we both nod at each other. "ALRIGHT BOTH FIGHTERS ARE READ SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. FIGHT."

 _Tsunade pov_

My eyes go wide as both men blur out of sight. I add chakra too my eyes so i can follow them. Both men are engaged in a intess taijutsu fight. Both then backflip and land. Antonio is the first too attack. He stomps on the ground and a large pillar of stone shoots in front of him. He then slams his hand against it as stones fly out of the pillar. Curtis dances his way around the stones. As curtis is moving his hands start to electrify. He then releases the electricity towards the stone. The pillar then proceeds to explode as the bolt hits it. Antonio backflips and lands. As he looks up another bolt of electricity flies towards him forcing him too dodge too the right. Antonio forces his hand into the floor. He moves his hand towards where curtis is. The earth starts to move towards curtis. Three small pillars of stone fly at a angle towards curtis. Curtis jumps to the side as the pillars slam into the wall behind him. Curtis lands on his feet and he throws his hand forward. A stream of orange fire erupts from his hand and quickly engulf Antonio. As curtis pulls his hand away the fire dies down. Where the flame ends we see a dome of earth there. Suddenly stones start too fly towards curtis. Curtis moves his body around the stones. Using his flames curtis rockets up into the air using his flames. He starts too fly down towards the dome of earth. Curtis uses his feet too shoot down a large eruption of flame twirds the dome. The dome starts to break apart after both flame attacks. Curtis then flips back and lands on the earth. Suddenly a large stone fist slams into him. Curtis rockets towards the wall. I raise my hands too my mouth as my eyes go wide. Antonio shoots out of his dome and towards Curtis. As antonio shoots towards curtis a large eruption of blue flames flies towards him. Antonio crosses his hands in front of him and a earth wall erupts stopping the flame. As curtis moves out of the wall i can see that the flame is coming out of his mouth. Closing his mouth the flames stop. "You know antonio i have too applaud you not only did you fight on par with me without my resistance seals but you made me activate seal one of the five elemental seals." antonio walks around the stone wall his white cloak and armor are almost gone at this point. "See you aren't even going all out but i am. What's say we do one last ultimate attack huh, all or nothing." i nod at this. Antonio raises both of his hands. Nearly all of the stadiums arena ground is lifted up. Curtis starts to breath in and out. Flames start to erupt around him. Antonio starts to condense the large stone. Curtiss breathing starts to get quicker and the flames start to rise higher. Curtis then pulls the fire into his hands. The fire starts to condense in size but no less powerful. In his other hand lightning starts too arch around. Antonio is finished condensing the stone and is small enough to throw at each other. Curtis combines both of his attacks. Both men nod at each other. Antonio throws the stone at blinding speed as curtis throws both attacks in one stream. The stone and fire lightning meet in the middle. What happen next is just jarring. The stone shatters against the lightning then melts due to the fire, but because the stone is so dense the attack losses all of its power. Both men are breathing hard at this point. "Curtis you are a worthy opponent i'm glad you are on our side." as he said this he fall forward and passes out.

"HOLY SHIT THE WINNER IS CURTIS." the entire stadium erupts in cheers and applause. I jump down onto the arena floor and run towards Curtis. He turns too me and embraces me. Slamming my lips too his we shushin back to his house and enjoy our night.

 _Naruto pov_

The next morning was amazing. Both curtis and Tsunade came down from his apartment but something was not right. Tsunade had a limp i her step and she was absolutely glowing. "Did you guys have fun last night." curtis looks at me and smiles. "I'm sorry did you say something." all of us sweat drop at this. "Well we need too return to konoha. So will you be with us." i ask. "Yes i will be coming with you. Me and jacob are moving too konoha with our lovers. We actually have the ok form the head family." "wait so tsunade the great slug sannin is coming to konoha with us." she just nods and smiles. Well with our new companions we head home. After about a day of traveling we reach konoha. After being greeted at the gate we head too the hokage to give him our mission debrief. As we enter the office standing at the desk are three figures. As naruto looks at the hokage he looks up and frown. As the figures turn around my eyes go wide.

 **Ch 13**

 _Curtis pov_

My eyes go wide as i look at the man and woman standing there. "Ahhh Naruto we were just discussing you." sarutobi's apologetic expression is scaring. I was not happy when i saw their faces. Standing their is a man with blond hair and a woman with long red hair. Standing at about the height of Naruto is a little girl as well. When i look at this girl i can see the combination of the woman and the man. In her hands is a three year old girl. This makes my blood boil. "Naruto i know this may not be the thing that you don't want too here but these people here are your family." i can feel tsunade's hand tighten in my hand. "Naruto look at you. You have grown so well these past years am i right Kushina." the tall man says. "Minoto i can see what you mean our soichi is so handsome." i look at naruto and can see the shock and hate in his eyes. Hinata is also holding his hand as well. "Is that my brother." the little girl says. "Dat is big bwrother Naiomi." "yep isn't he so cool mito." the little girl walks over to Naruto. Hinata picks up the little girl and walk out of the room "soichi come here give me a hug." Kushina bends down on one knee expecting him to hug her. I brace myself for the incoming storm. I can see Sarutobi do so as well. "Where were you." naruto says darkly. Minato smiles and answers. "Well soichi we had to train your sister in the kyuubi's chakra. You have the soul but not the chakra. We wanted to come back early so you could be on a team with her but she wasn't quite at the level we wanted her at." the room temperature drops as naruto looks up. "You left me here too train her." both parents knod at this. "So let me get this straight you left me your first born son, alone, in a village that had just been devastated by the kubi that you sealed into me and my sister." both adults nod at this. Naomi starts too move away from them and stands next to sarutobi. "Right and you expected the villagers too see me as a hero." both of them have huge smiles and nod. The temperature drops even more. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE. YOU EXPECTED A VILLAGE THAT HAD JUST BEEN DEVASTATED TOO TREAT ME LIKE A HERO." "Soichi you will show us respect. We are your parents." "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LISTEN HERE YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSES FOR PARENTS. I WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE YOU PLACED ME IN WHEN I WAS FOUR. EVERYDAY I HAD TO EAT OUT OF DUMPSTERS AND THE TRASH. I HAD TOO STEAL JUST TOO EAT. I HAD TO ENDURE BEATING AFTER BEATING." both parents have visually played at this point. "And you know what the best part is huh it was the worst on my FUCKING BIRTHDAY. I HAD TOO NOT ONLY ENDURE THE FACT THAT IT WAS THE FESTIVAL OF THE KUBI BUT I ALSO HAD MOBS OF DRUNKEN VILLAGERS AND NIN AFTER ME. IT WASN'T UNTIL I WAS SIX. THAT WAS WHEN CURTIS CAME TOO THE VILLAGE TOO MOURN NOT ONLY MY DEATH BUT YOURS AS WELL. HE SAVED ME ALONG WITH JACOB. And do you want to know what the best part is. He said that he was supposed to take care of me. He is my godfather. He was told that i died along with you." both Minato and Kushina have their heads down at this. "You are no parents of mine. The only parents i have are Curtis grimm Jacob grimm and the whole grimm clan. The only ones not at fault for this are my sisters Naomi and mito. The both of you CAN. FUCK, OFFFFFFFFF," Naruto then leaves followed by Naomi along with jacob and the rest of team eight. When he leaves both minato and Kushina have tears in their eyes. The temperature in the room then skyrockets. Both then look at me and tsunade with fear in their eyes.

"Sarutobi hiruzen third hokage of konohagakure. Do not interfere in this clan matter." both minato and Kushina look at us and pale. "I will not interfere with the Grim clan." "minato namikaze grim you have broken the sacred law of our clan." i say. "Wait i am only of the namikaze clan." yes your father was but your mother was also my mother. She had a affair with your father." minato pales at this even more. "Kushina uzumaki namikaze grimm you have also broken the sacred law of our clan." Tsunade says "YOU WILL NOW BE PUNISHED." we both say at the same time. Both of us rush at the two unexpecting nin. The first punch is so hard that they are sent out of the tower via the wall. They both land on the sannin training ground behind the tower. Me and Tsunade jump out followed by the hokage and his ANBU. as both land on the floor we are already on them. Tsunade punches Kushina in the gut while i roast Minato's ass. Minato tries too retaliate by throwing his special kunai but i do something about it. "ELEMENTAL SEAL RELEASE LEVEL TWO." after i say that i jump into the air and land on the tree. "Tsunade get out of the way." tsunade jumps up too my tree and i thrust my hand forward. My black flames erupt forward and completely cover the entire field. (A/N. if you want a good visual reference. It is the same as when the phoenix king dowses the earth kingdom in fire.) when i let the fire up the only things burned are the special kunai. Both minato and Kushina were lucky too have jumped into the trees. We both disappear and slame our fists into minato and Kushina. I can hear Minato's arm break under my punch. Minato tries to get up but i put my foot on his back. "Whos got two broken arms and is a total bitch." "what the fuck are you talking about only one of my arms is broken." ' _SNAPPPPP'_ "ahhhhhhhhhh" minato screams out "this guy." i say. I turn and look at Tsunade who is also standing on Kushina while she is face down. I grab minato and toss him towards his wife. I walk over and step on his back. "Alright this is the new order of things understand. The you and your wife, The floor, then everyone else then ramen UNDERSTAND." both nod. "Good, now Tsunade let's go find my nephew and my nieces. I think they are at Ichiraku's with my future niece in laws." both me and Tsunade lock arms and we flash away."

 **Ch 13**

 _Naruto pov_

After the whole ordeal with my 'family' my sisters and I went too Ichiraku's. Both of them are actually pretty cool. They meet Ayame-chan and fell in love with both Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan. About ten minutes into our dinner my uncle and his girlfriend Shushuned in. they sat down at our table and ate with us. "So uncle did you really do that to them," Naomi asked covering Mitos ears. She just sat there and smiled at us as she did this. "Sadly yes I did. Trust me when I say I love your father and your mother but what they did was wrong very wrong. Do you both understand that." both girls nod. "Good now you need to know Naruto didn't have a good start in life. When I found him he was surrounded by those who hated him. Now he has his two girlfriends and two sisters. I don't know how but I feel that your mother will try to make it up too him. I suggest you hear her out ok." both girls nod. "Naruto-nii why did mom forget you?" Naruto looks down at her and smiles. "I don't know little one," I say while ruffling her hair. "No I mean she only remembered you a month ago. She has never mentioned you before dat." "you know what you are right. She remembered you for the first five years then she seemed to forget. She was always down and wanting to go back and get you. Then one day she was happy. I thought nothing of it at first until I asked her if we were going to get you. She looked at me funny then asked who you were."I go wide-eyed along with Curtis. Jacob and Shizune are too busy trying to stop Tsunade from drinking in front of the kids. "Huh that is odd Tsu-chan." she looks at me with wide eyes. A sake bottle is hanging from her mouth. Curtis sighs and walks over too her. "Tsu-chan if you wanted a drink we can do it at home" he takes the bottle from her mouth and she starts to pout. "Now Tsu-chan no pouting your face is too beautiful to put a pouty face on." he raises her chin until her eyes meet his. His smile is enough to make her smile. Both share a chastising kiss. "Tsu-chan can you do me a huge favor." she just nods seemingly lost in his eyes. "When you go and fix the injuries inflicted on Kushina can you do a full body scan of her, please," he asks her. She just nods again as she wraps her arms around him. "Thank you Tsu-chan your prize will be waiting for you at home when you complete the little request." he then captures her lips in a long kiss. When he pulls away she leans into his chest. "Well better go do said request. What about Minato." he just smiles. "Make it so he can't spread his blood any further he has already tainted two young women and a boy with his abandoning blood." she just nods and leaves.

We all part ways head home. Naomi and Mito follow me along with Ayame-chan and Hinata-chan. As we enter the compound I immediately change the security seals to add Mito and Naomi. I take them to their rooms so they can settle in. Ayame and Hinata are downstairs playing Shogi. When I head down they are nearing the end of their game. I sit behind Ayame since I haven't seen her in over a week. Hinata raises her head and smiles. She then looks back at the board. She moves a piece into place. Ayame starts too concentrate. Looking at the board I can immediately see the winning move. I remember back to my training with Curtis. He always said strategy is a highly valuable skill.

 _Flashback._

" _Naruto come here please." I raise my head and look at my godfather. I walk over to him and see a board with some pieces on it. "Naruto this is called Shogi. We are going to play ok." I look at him funny. "What is a game gonna teach me." he looks at me and simply states "strategy.". I turn my head in confusion. After the rules are explained to me he lets me start. I move my piece forward and immediately Curtis moves one of his. I look at him and then back to the board. After a good minute, I move another piece. Again Curtis moves his within seconds. Staring at the board I move another piece. This goes on for several minutes with me taking forever and Curtis moving his right after mine. "I win naruto." my eyes go wide. "How I countered every one of your moves. It just ahhhh man." he just smiles at me. "Naruto I didn't expect you too beat me. I have been playing since before you were born. You actually did well for your first time. From now on we are playing this game at least once every night. By the time the year is out, I expect you to be making moves in mere seconds ok. You don't need too beat me but you need to increase your logic." from that day on my strategic skills increased tenfold. I actually was able to beat Shikamaru when I met him with Sasuke. Needless to say, when that happened it took Sasuke two hours of kissing and quiet words to get his spirits up."_

 _End flashback._

"Nii-san" I get slammed to the floor by a little missile. I smile and hug the little girl. Hinata and Ayame both giggle at my predicament. "Mito you need to let your brother up ok" "ahh Onii-chan he doesn't mind right." I smile at her and I say "actually Mito you need to get up you are in an uncomfortable spot for me." she looks down and sees that she is strataling my waist. "What I see mommy and daddy do it all the time. They seem too like it." I pale at this as does Naomi. Hinata and Ayame are trying and failing to hold back their laughs. "Mito that is mine and Hinata-chans spot on Naruto-kun," Ayame says while standing up. She walks over and lifts Mito off of me. I sit up and immediately Hinata plops onto my lap. I smile at this and wrap my arms around her. She smiles and kisses me deeply. As we do this I feel two arms wrap around my back. I break my kiss with Hinata and look over her shoulders. I can see the smiling face of Ayame. She leans in and catches my lips in a kiss. We both love the feeling of Hinata between us. We brake the kiss and I watch as Hinata and Ayame also share a kiss. I pull both girls in close to me. I look up and see both Naomi and Mito smiling at this. "Mito, come on let's go to bed and let Nii-chan enjoy his night." I can sense the pain in her voice as she says this. Both Ayame and Hinata sense it too. Both women watch Naomi and Mito ascend the stairs. Both girls look at each other and nod. "Naruto-kun we need to go do something ok. Don't wait up for us ok." i nod at them and look at them knowing what they may be doing. I watch both of my lovers stand up and ascend the stairs. I smile and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and drift off."

 _Curtis pov_

I'm sitting at the dining table in the Senju compound. I look across from me and see my lover. She is currently gulping down the special sake of my clan. She leans back after downing the entire bottle. "Was it well worth it sweetie." she leans forward and smiles. "You know it was love. So what I found was quite disturbing." I lean forward and listen intently. "So I went in to do the check up on Kushina and I found a disturbing thing on the back of her neck." I raise my eyebrow. "On the back of Kushina's neck was some sort of sealing matrix." my eyes go wide at this. "So what you are saying is that a seal is painted onto Kushina's neck." she just nods at this. "Let me take a look at it." we both stand up and walk to the door. I wrap my arms around her and we teleport too Kushina's room. She is still out cold from the fight. Tsunade turns her over and I look at her neck. Sending some Chakra into my hand I lightly touch her neck. Sure enough, a seal matrix shows up. I examine the matrix and my eyes go wide. "This is a slave seal. The seal is designed to make the wearer susceptible to whomever the writer of the seal is. Let's see if I can find out who the writer is." after another minute of examining I lift my hand of the seal "that fucking bastard." I say looking at Tsunade. "I need you to check her out of the hospital now. We need to get her to the Uzumaki compound now." Tsunade looks at me and nods. "Don't worry Kushina everything is gonna be alright." after about ten minutes Tsunade comes back with the third Hokage. "What is going on," he asks. I simply show him the seal and I watch his eyes go wide. "You may take her away from here." I lift her up bridal style and head for the window. Tsunade follows close behind me "Curtis" I turn back to the aged man "remove that monstrosity. Bring back the loving mother she is." I nod at this and leap out the window.

 **Ch 14**

We arrive at the Uzumaki compound twenty minutes later. I place my had on the door and it opens. I walk to the front door And I knock on it. After about a minute the door opens. Naruto is standing there and sees who I'm carrying. His eyes scowl at me and I take it. "Listen I know how you feel but apply some chakra to the back of her neck ok" he raises his hand and applies chakra to her exposed neck. His eyes go wide as he sees the seal on her neck. I smile "now I think you understand nephew." he just nods. "Come on I have a spot for you too do the removal. I follow him in he leads me to the couch. "Ok, guys I need you too silent seal the room. This will be very painful for her we wouldn't want the screams too wake up your sister and your girls ok. Also, both of you need to keep them out of the room this will take a while." I sit down and wait for the ok. "Ok Curtis go ahead we are all set." I nod to them. I place my hand on her neck and start pumping chakra into the seal. The seal starts to react the way I expected. The seal starts to glow. Suddenly Kushina starts too move here shriek of pain is so loud that I cringe. I focus more chakra into the seal and it glows even brighter. The seal starts too dim then it all goes black. When I open my eyes I can see a dark room. When I look up I see Kushina wrapped in chains. Standing above her is a tall blond man. He turns his head and I see Minato with red eyes. "You have disturbed the seal you must die."

the 'Minato' charges at me. I immediately jump back as a three-pronged Kunai impales the place where I was. Standing up I rush forward and smack the entity he flies back but immediately flashes to the kunai near me. I duck under the strike but just barely. I turn around and throw fire at him. He then flashes to the Kunai near the chained Kushina. I grab the kunai near me and I melt it in my hand. He then throws another kunai at me but I grab it and it immediately melts. I can see his eyes go wide at this. "That's right I can melt you kunai dumbass. Resistance seals release." all two hundred level ten resistance seals immediately dispelled. I dash towards him and slam my fist into his face. He flies through the air slowly to me. I run to the end of his trajectory and smash him high up into the air. I jump up too where he reaches his peak. I slam my feet down into his chest and drive him back down into the floor. A sizable crater formed as he hit the floor. I look down and I see his eyes are shut. Not taking any chances I slit his throat. The 'minato' dissipates and I look towards the chained body of Kushina. I walk towards the chains and I can see multiple seal arrays on it. Kneeling next to her I look at her glazed eyes. I place my hand on the chain and form fire around it. The chain starts to melt in my hand. When the link in my hand melts away the rest of the chains disappear. Kushina looks up at me and she smiles. "Thank you," she says to me as we plummet through the floor.

My head shoots up and I can see that some time has passed. The seal is broken and Kushina is free. I try to stand but I stumble a bit. I feel strong but soft arms hold me up. I look up and I see Tsunade smiling with some tears in her eyes. I raise a shaky hand to her face. I wipe away the tears and say. "What's with the waterworks. You know I'm ok ill always be with you no matter what. I'm not leaving you ever." the tears are falling like rain now. She immediately pulls me into a constricting hug. I can't help but smile. She then leads me to a chair and sits me down. She then climbs onto my lap. I drop my arms around her and pull her close. I look up and see Naruto, Naomi, Mito, Hinata, and Ayame smiling at us. "Let your mother sleep. Ok. naruto I ask you this. Can you forgive your mother now." he nods. "I may forgive her but because of that man, I lost the mother I wanted. I'm sorry but i don't think we can have a mother-son relationship. Maybe we can become friends." I nod. "Understandable now if you'll forgive me I need to pass out." and with that, the world goes dark.

 _Naomi's pov._

Looking at my mother I can't help but feel afraid. What if she never wanted us. What if she forgets Mito. what if she forgets that she had us. How far back does this seal go? I never thought I would wake up one morning and find out my mother had a slave seal on her. She starts to stir a little bit. My heart is racing at this point. "Uh where am i." she then places her hand on her stomach. Her eyes widen. she then looks around and stops on us. Her eyes go wide with tears. "Oh my god come here let mommy look at you." Mito at this point runs towards our mother and wraps her arms around her. Mom looks surprised at first but then she hugs Mito hard. "Ohh my little hime mommies here I'm here." she looks at us. "You two must be Naruto and Naomi. My have you grown." tears start to run down my cheeks as I run forward and hug her. I am now audibly crying at this point. "Kushina what is the last thing you remember," Naruto says shocking Kushina. "What do you mean Soichi." her eyes go wide when she sees him flinch. "Well, the last thing I remember is that the fox was removed from me when you and Naomi were born. The chakra was sealed into me and Naomi while you got the soul. After that Minato came in and stated that we need to take Naomi away too train her. I noticed that he didn't mention you naruto so I asked about you. He got mad at me and said that the fox would reform if you both were together. I argued with him since the chakra can't be controlled without the soul. Minato got mad and my world went black. The next thing I know I'm waking up here and you are at least thirteen and I have a third daughter." she looks at Mito and smiles her motherly smile. This makes me happy but then I remember that the smile I'm used too was taken from my brother before he could experience it. "Mother this is Mito your youngest daughter. We have only been in the village for about two days. We have lived away from the village for about thirteen years." mom smiles at this and looks at her son. "So what has your father taught you Naruto. He always said he wanted to teach you his style." her face frowns when she sees Naruto look away. "Like she said you have lived away from the village while I stayed here with no knowledge you were alive till yesterday," Naruto says. Her face is in total shock. "Oh, my kami Soichi I'm so sorry. I understand the situation now. I now understand why you use my real name rather than mom. I'm really not your mom. You never experienced a mothers love instead you had hate and scorn. I'm truly sorry that this had happened too you. Why did this happen to you? I wouldn't have let that happen that's not how I am." "that bastard Minato put a slave seal on you. That's how it happened. I may have forgiven you since it was never under your own wish that I was left." she smiles at this. "However that doesn't mean we will be mother and son we may have a relationship in the future but it won't be that of a mother and son." all mom does is nod " I understand Naruto but know this that I will always love you ok and you can come to me for anything" Naruto just nods at this. Naruto then walks over and plants a kiss on our mom's forehead.

 _Kushina's pov._

'Oh my god, what is going on. My Soichi just kissed me but it was something more. My entire face is heating up.' I look up at the young boy no man and I can't help but blush. 'Oh my god was he always this handsome. He so looks like his father.' suddenly I stand up. "THAT BASTARD" my hair is starting to fly around my head like the nine tails. "WHERE IS HE WHERE IS THAT BASTARD." I feel a little tug on my dress. I look down to see my little Mito. "mommy funny when she's angry." I can't help but smile as I lift her up. I give her a deep hug as she laughs. " ahh now where is your father I need too 'talk' to him." "he's in the hospital. Uncle Curtis broke both of his arms after shattering his pride." Naomi says. I look at her and nod. "Is mommy mad at daddy." "no, My little hime Mommy is very angry with daddy. I don't think you will be seeing daddy around anymore." I turn to Naruto. "Naruto if it is all the same too you can we stay here. We are gonna need a place to stay now that Minato and I are done." Naruto just nods "off course we may only be friends but I won't let my friends be on the streets." I nod "thank you Naruto." I walk over to him and hug him. I can't help but blush as his strong arms wrap around me. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. The smell of a man. A actual man radiates off of my son I can't help but be enticed by this. "Um Kushina are you ok." this breaks me out of my trance. We part from the hug. I can see a slight blush on his face. " sssorry Naruto it's just been so long since I have had a hug like that my bad." i look around and see two other girls one with pale eyes clearly a Hyuga. The other one I looks familiar to me. Then it hits me. "Oh my god Ayame look at you. You are so grown up and you little Hyuga you look like Hitomi. You must be her daughter." both girls smile. "Good to see you aunty Kushina," Ayame says to me. "How do you know my mother miss Kushina." I smile "me and your mother were great friends. We actually were on the same genin team. We also co-trained Kurenai yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki." both Naruto and Hinata eyes grow wide. "You trained Aunty Kurenai and Aunty Anko," Hinata asks me. "Yeah I did aren't they awesome Jonin. I bet both of them have awesome partners by now." "actually both of them are married." my eyes go wide. "Wow, I bet whoever they married are very lucky." "Oh, you have no idea," both genins say at once. I smile at this. "Well now that that is over with how about a house party tonight. We can invite them both to see you." Hinata says. "Ohhhhh I will make the ramen for the night," Ayame says. "I'll bring the saki," Tsunade says. I turn to Tsunade and look at the man she is sitting on. My eyes go wide that is Curtis the one who introduced me to that bastard. "Tsunade are you dating Curtis or something. You are sitting on him as if you are." she just smiles and nuzzles into the man "damn right I am I'm not letting this one go either so get your own or share." I go wide-eyed at this. "Nnnooo need I'm good. Trust me I'm not looking for a relationship right now. At least not after the shit the last one pulled." she just laughs along with me. Hinata and Ayame both walk over to me smiling. "Come with us please." I look at both girls and nod. I walk away with them. We left the room and into the kitchen. Hinata immediately closes the doors and places a silencing seal up. Both girls turn to me and I suddenly feel scared. "So how was our boyfriend Mrs. Kushina." I raise my eyebrow. "Well let's start from the top."

 **Ch 15**

 _Anko pov._

After a long night with my beautiful wife, I just want to sleep. Both of us needed the release after what happened yesterday. I feel bad for the gaki but he has not one but two girls to help him. I look over and see the beautiful black hair of my lover she has her head laying on my left breast using it as a pillow. ' _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'_ suddenly she stirs. "Baby is someone at the door." ' _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'_ "UHHH WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME."I yell out as I get up. I dress in a robe and open the door. Standing there is Hinata. "Hello Anko I just wanted to tell you that Naruto is having a homecoming party at his house tonight for Kushina." I raise my eyebrow at this. "Kushina was under the influence of a slave seal that's why she left Naruto we have all forgiven her." I see Hinata lick her lips at this. "Does she know about us" Hinata smiles. "All she knows is that you two are married we never said too who." Hinata just winks at us and leaves "see you at seven" Hinata says as she walks away. I close my door and move back to the bed. Kurenai Is sitting there waiting for me. I crawl to her as I pull off the robe. I see her smile as I snake my way too her. I start kissing up her chest as I get closer. Her breath buckles as I reach her neck. "AnkO who WAS …. At the door." i look up from the crook of her neck. "Oh, it was just Hinata she invited us to Naruto's place for a homecoming for his sisters and Kushina. Apparently, Kusina had a slave seal on her that's why she left Naruto here." I can see Kurenai's eyes go cold. "I can't believe I used to look up to that prick. I swear to god the next time I see him I'm gonna fucking kill himmphhhh" I slam my lips into her lips. She eagerly grapes my tongue with her teeth and sucks it in. I start exploring her mouth with it making sure to taste every part of it. We then pull away. "When you start talking about what you would do to that man you got me all hot and bothered." I say. She looks at me slyly. "Is that right?" she says. She then grabs my chin and pulls my head up "well looks like I will have to take care of that, now come here." she pulls me closer to her. My mind starts to shut down the closer I get to her the next kiss we share is so intense that the writer has to switch to another point of view.

 _Kushina pov_

After my little talk with Ayame and Hinata I headed towards the Hokage's office. That is where I am right now. I'm in the middle of filling out divorce papers. I look at the Third Hokage who is smiling at me. "How can you be so accepting of what I did," I ask him. "Easy you were under a slave seal you know one of those illegal seals. Don't expect Minato to go anywhere near you anytime soon." I nod at this and finish the form and hand it to him. He stamps it without a second thought. I smile at him and walk out. My mind can't help but move back to the conversation with Hinata

 _flashback_

" _You see both me and Ayame wanted to be with him so we agreed to share him. If you want to be with him then you need to share him got it." this causes me to stop. Did these women actually agree to share my son? If they did maybe I can get in on it. Wait where did that come from "I don't know what you girls mean. We may not have a mother-son relationship but he is still my son. It is a little odd. Besides, I don't want to get in between your relationship." Hinata smirks "uh huh right." she then steps forward. Ayame steps behind me "girls what are you doing." Ayame grabs me from behind and holds on tight. "Mrs. Kushina you deserve to be with a man, not that jackass." her hot breath on my neck makes me stop. This actually felt good. Noo these girls are around my daughter's age. It is disgusting and wrong. Hinata moves closer to me. "Mrs. Kushina, don't think that we don't want the best for just Naruto we want what's best for you," Hinata says she is now close enough too my face too almost touch. Her eyes are mesmerizing. "Kushina remembers this is the first time you have seen your son and what did you do. You blushed like I did when he first came back." my eyes widen no these girls have seen through my desires. How did they know? "When you kissed him did it feel like a mother-son like a kiss?" Ayame asks. "Or was it something like this," Hinata asks as she gently takes my lips in a kiss. The taste the sensation it is exactly like how it was with Naruto. After we part, I can barely breathe. This was nothing like how Minato kissed me. Suddenly I've turned around and Ayame does the same. 'Oh my god, this is the best ever. Naruto must have hot steamy sex with these two all the time.' Ayame lets me free my knees nearly buckle out from underneath me. I can't help but feel envious of these two. 'Wait why do I feel jealous of my Souichi's girlfriends. He isn't my Soichi though. I have done nothing too deserve that kind of relationship but if i can have him along with these girls then I think we can be a family again.' "think about our offer Kushina you can't have your Soichi in him but you can have a lover in him. He will still be apart of the family." with that both of them leave._

 _Flashback end_

huh man, I can't stop thinking about it. Even if I can't have my son maybe he can be a good Father to his sisters, unlike that fucking dickless yellow flash. Yellow flash is right I remember the night I got pregnant with Naomi and Naruto. He was so small and so fast that it was over in a flash. Maybe I will discuss this with my girls first.

 _Naruto pov._

Hinata and Ayame have been acting really weird since this morning. I'm sure it is nothing anyway. There is one thing I can't get out of my head. Why can't I get my kiss With Kushina out of my head? It was a small kiss but she made me feel like I was kissing Ayame or Hinata. Why is this so? She is my mother for Kamis sake. Then again if we were to proceed in a romantic relationship I guess it would be ok. The only thing I would have to deal with is the fact that my sister would be my Stepdaughter. Honestly, that doesn't sound half bad. Ahhhh this is so hard I need to talk to my girls. I see both Hinata and Ayame in the kitchen. I walk in and close the door. I place a silencing seal on the door so we can talk in peace. I walk over to Ayame and wrap my arm around her. My other arm wraps around Hinata as well. "Hello, Naruto-kun is there something you need." I look at them and give them a kiss. I move back and start talking. "Girls there is something I want to talk about with you," I say. "If it's about pursuing a relationship with Kushina than we are cool with it," Ayame says and my jaw drops. "Looks like we caught the great naruto off guard," Hinata says as she turns around. She walks over to me and closes my mouth with her hand. "To be honest with you Naruto-kun we approve of her. She actually makes the three of us feel the same way. We talked with her about it earlier. We both tested the waters a little bit and she makes us feel like we are kissing each other. If she wants to do it we are behind you one hundred percent." I nod my head "ok girls I just wanted your opinion on it. Besides not, everyone can say that their sister is their Stepchild. Thank you both for looking out for me I will always be with you." I stand up and give each girl a deep kiss. "Girls i want to wait on this since i don't really know her that well." they both nod smile at me. When I exit the room Kushina is just walking in. our eyes meet and I can see that something is troubling her. "Hey, Kushina are you ok." she smiles and nods. "I'm good Naruto-kun I'm just looking for my girls." "Oh, they're upstairs unpacking their stuff. I moved it all for you and picked suitable rooms for you" "Thank you Naruto-kun" she says as she walks away. 'When did she start using kun honorific.' I walk into the next room to find both Curtis and Tsunade sleeping.

 _Kushina's pov_

'When did I start using kun for naruto's honorific.' I thought as I walked up the stairs towards my daughter's room I knock on their door and wait for an answer. Mito opens the door and sees it's me. "Mommy," she says as she slams into me. I grab her and hoist her up I enter the room and see Naomi sitting on the bed reading. "Hey, mom you seem troubled. Is everything alright." I nod "yes I'm fine it's just that I want to talk to you girls about something. What if I told you I had found someone I love." both girls look at me and smile. "Whoever he is he is lucky too have your mom. Who is it anyway. Is it someone we know." i smile "actually it may seem a little weird at first. I think I have fallen for Naruto-kun" Naomi looks up from her book. Her jaw is on the floor. I look away. "Wait so big bwother will be my new daddy," Mito says trying to understand. Naomi is still in shock. "I don't know Mito I want to see if you girls would be okay with it first. You are both my world and I don't want to ruin it." "Honestly I was kinda hoping that it would happen like this. Ever since you saw him you had a blush mom maybe he is the best for you." Naomi says. I look at her in surprise. She just smiles at me "honestly not many people can claim to have two stepmothers and a stepfather my age. Not to mention it is not that odd. You should do this after what you went through you need love not whatever you and Minato had."I straight up hug my girls as hard as I can. Both girls hug back. "Kaa-san go for it." Both of my children want me to do this and I have the approval of Hinata-chan and Ayame chan. I stand up and leave. I wink at both girls and they wink back.

Thinking back at it i decided to let the feelings fester a little bit as i walk down stairs. Maybe i will let the relationship between me and the girls go for a little bit. As i move down i see Naruto training. He sees me and smiles at me. I walk out too speak to him. "Look naruto i know i haven't been there in the past but i'm here now ok. If there's anything i can do for you just let me know." he just nods at me. "Honestly Kushina i have already forgiven you but i need time too get to know you" i nod. "Although that doesn't mean we can't have a relationship. You may not be my mother but you are still important to me." he then hugs me and i can't help but cry.

 **Ch 16**

I don't think i have ever felt this way in a long time. The only time i remember this feeling is when i found out i was having twins. The water in my eyes just won't stop and he just hold me. "Well well well what do we have here." i hear a very familiar voice. I look up with tears still in my eyes. I see the smiling faces of Curtis, Tsunade, Jacob and Shizune and my daughters. Tsunade and Curtis have there hands conjoined while Shizune is doing the same with Jacob. Curtis turns his head too Tsunade. "Looks like you two have made up. My brother is a damned fool to let this go." "you are right Minato is a damned fool." Shizune says. Jacob just nods and kisses shizune. I smile the tears long gone now. Naruto releases me and let Naomi and Mito hug me. "Is mommy sad" Mito asks when she sees my face. "No my little hime i'm just so happy that i can't contain it." she just smiles at me and hugs me. Naomi looks at me and i see her eyes also have tears. "Sweety what's wrong." she wipes the tears away. "Nothing mom i'm just happy that our family is together like i always wanted. Even if the circumstances are a little different." i nod and reach out and pull her into a hug. "Yes it is together finally." i look over at Naruto. He is smiling and i can't help but smile as well. When Naomi and mito end the hug both girls approach me. "gakiiiiiIIIIIII" 'SLAM' Naruto is replaced with a dust cloud. Kurenai is now standing beside Tsunade and Curtis. As the dust cloud clears anko is on top of Naruto Hugging him. "Thank you for having us over." "Anko, Kurenai" i say too them catching them off guard. Both look at me and smile "KUSHINA-SENSEI" i get slammed into by a tan rocket and a dark haired rocket. I hug both women back. Everyone is laughing at these two jonin who are always so proper. After there hug i ask "so who are the lucky ones who landed you two bombshells.". Both women just smile at me and then turn to each other. They smile and then shock me. They both kiss deeply in front of me. "Ahhh so kurenai landed the bombshell that is anko. While anko melted the ice queens heart nice." they both smile and nod. I stand up and move towards my new family.

After a lengthy explanation of what transpired today i look at my students. Their jaws are on the floor at this. When Kurenai and Anko break out of their trance. They look at each other. "Well i guess it is ok i mean sure you weren't there but hey we can't fault you for it if what you said is true." "thank you my students. Now is anyone else coming or is it just us."Hinata walks out of the kitchen and speaks. "No we are it all of our friends are on mission." Kurenai nods and suddenly a large amount of KI is felt. I know exactly who it is. I'm about to stand up when curtis walks over to me. He shakes his head and i sit back down. "I got this" he says Tsunade walks over to him and kisses him. He then steps outside and what we hear next is chilling. "Fifteen birds in five fir trees. There feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze." "ahhhhhhh" "what funny little birds. They have no wings. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" "oh what shall we do with the funny little things" "NO NO NOT THERE AHHHHHH" "oh what shall we do with the funny little things." _CRASH._ I look over and see Jiraiya fly thru the window. Curtis then enters with flames in his hand. "Roast them alive or stew them in a pot." Tsunade then joins in. "Fry them boil them eat them hot." Jiraiya looks at us and pails. Hinata then walks over and joins in "bake and toast em fry and roast em till beards blaze" then ayame joins in " and eyes glaze till hair smells and skin cracks." shizune then follows "fat melts and bones black in cinders lie beneath the sky." Jiraiya is now on the floor pale white. Everyone starts laughing. I walk over too Jiraiya and lift him up. Tsunade is on the floor dying looking at her teammates predicament.

After that whole thing Jiraiya looks at me. "Kushina good your with your son i bet minato is happy that he is with you right." he then pails when my hair lifts up "you will never mention that bastard again in my presence again or so help me Kami i will take little Jiraiya from you understand" he just nods. Then speaks "what caused this change Kushina you loved him." "your right i did love him. Until he put a fucking slave seal on me then i realized that i was fangirling over him." Jiraiya eyes go dark. "You mean too tell me. My student put a slave seal on you." curtis then speaks up. "It is true. I was the one too remove it." he then nods "got it anyways." ' _poof'_ "jiraiya boy how are you." a small toad with a beard says. "Pa i am removing minato namikaze from the contract." "oh what did he do" "he placed a slave seal on Kushina" the toad nods "ok Jiraiya boy it is done." a giant scroll poofs into existence. It opens and i can see name on it. The last two names are the only red names. Suddenly the last name darkens i look closer. It says Minato. Both the toad and the scroll disappear in a cloud of smoke. The night continued on as planned after that. Everyone had a good time until Sarutobi showed up.

"Hokage sama too what do we owe the pleasure." i here Anko say as she opens the door. I stand up from my spot next to Hinata. "Hokage sama" i bow to him." "Kushina no need to stand you are probably still recovering." i smile at him. "You know i'm the one who should be recovering." curtis says while stumbling. "I had too go two rounds with that shitstain i call my brother twice in the span of twenty four hours." he then starts laughing. He brings a sake bottle too his lips. Tsunade comes over too him and smiles. "Ohh hey baby where did you come from." curtis then stumbles into her arms. "Ohhh nice pillows i could sleep on these fluffy pillows for hours. You know Tsunade-chan we should go home and have our own celebration. Just you, me, our bed, and your favorite sake." tsunade just smiles. "Hone as much as i would love to do that especial with what your packing. You are drunker than i have seen you in a long time. What happened to the man who could drink me under the table." he looks at her and says. " i fell in love and gave up that life. Now i have a beautiful angel by my side. She has this very beautiful blond hair and she has amazing eyes. Her beauty is not all she has though. She has this personality that is too die for. She is smart and cunning. I could talk to her for hours at at time. If i wasn't with her i would still be the sack of shit i was years ago. I sleep now so soft." curtis then closes his eyes and lays his head on her chest. Tsunade is blushing and stroking his hair. She takes him to the couch and lays him down. She walks back over to us and smiles. "Sorry about that. he is clingy sometimes especially after the twentieth bottle." "hey i'm only on my twenty second bottle Tsu-hime gotta save some for you baby. Oh hi nighttime i'm coming for you now." Tsunade can't help but chuckle at this. I smile at her and wink. "Anyway i was coming to see how Kushina was doing along with mito." he smiles at me. "We are actually doing fine really right mito." she nods her head. "Good i'm glad now i have some bad news. Minatomayhavegottenaway." he says really fast. "Can you say that again please a little slower." i ask him. "Minato may have gotten away. He wasn't in his room this morning and he is not in the village." suddenly the temperature in the room drops. We all turn and see curtis standing their along with Tsunade. " are you saying that bastard got away sarutobi." he just nods slowly in fear. "That's what i thought you said." curtis then walks out too the training ground out back. "AHHHHHHHHH" he screams while punching the air. Jets of orange flame fly into the air as he does this. After about twenty minutes of this he walks back in calmly. " tsunade come here please." tsunade walks over to him with a smile. "Yes baby" she says. Curtis grabs her by the waist and kisses her. "We go home now. Much fun to be had. Must show how much i love you." they then disappear in a swirl of flame.

Shortly after that everyone leaves. I decide to take the room closest to my girls. As i unpack my room i am greeted by hinata. "Is everything too your liking kushina-chan." I nod to the young girl. She smiles and then leaves me too my thoughts. 'Huh it may take some time but i will have a relationship with my son.' as i lay my head down on the bed i can't help but think. 'Why did it have to be like this why. Minato you bastard you have torn this family apart. I swear i will kill you when i next see you.' and with that i fall asleep.

 **Ch17**

'It has been three months since i came back home. My relationship with naruto has improved since i got back. We talk daily and we even have pet names now. Although i can't shake this feeling in my heart when i see him. My relationship with both hinata and ayame is still good. We have made out a few times but nothing major. My lust for them grows every day though. Apparently naruto and Hinata have been nominated for the chunin exams. I can't believe it my soichi has a chance to become a chunin. He has only been a genin for like six months. From what a sober curtis has told me his training was intense. Oh well at least my daughter is like me in a way. Her sword style is good but it is not what it should be. Her jutsu library is okay but again not what it should be. What the fuck were we teaching her. Her taijutsu is fucking terrible and she is clumsy. I am ashamed of my parenting skills but i will soon change that.' "naomi move your ass now." "yes mom" 'huh oh my god i can't believe her stamina is terrible.' "naomi don't make me get your uncle and your stepfather forward slash brother." "you two aren't even married yet." "don't talk back to me young lady. NARUTO" her face pales. Suddenly the training field erupts in dust. Standing between us are my lovely son slash boyfriend. Standing next to him is my girlfriend Hinata. "Yes kushi-chan." he says and i smile. "Your sister is being mean to me" i say in a cute voice. "MOM don't do that" Naiomi says "now naiomi listen to your mother do you want me too take away your allowance for the month." i smile as he says this. "YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME AN ALLOWANCE" naomi screams. All of us are on the floor laughing at her predicament. Hinata then walks over to her. "Now naomi listen to your mother she is only doing what is best for you. She wants you too live long so you can have kids like her." naomi just looks at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Mom i'm sorry i'll do better." i smile and nod then she gets back to her katas. "Hinata come here please." i ask her. Hinata walks over to me while swaying her hips. 'Ohhhh baby i want to grab her right now. Those hips that ass those tits. No bad kushina bad later i will make her squeal my name. No bad kushina bad.' "yes kushina." she says to me. "I have been meaning to ask how is your father and mother." at this her face drops and some tears. She turns her head and i immediately feel bad. "Hina-chan are you ok" she starts to walk away "naruto what happened." "she hasn't seen her family since her sister beat her in a spare when she was five." my eyes go wide. "What, i knew the hyugas were bad but not that bad. They would do that too their first born" i then look away. 'What the fuck i just called them that after what i did' "kushina you didn't know don't worry. Also you should know that i don't think of you like i think of them. You had no choice while they did. Now go make it up too her ok." i nod and quickly track her down. When i finally lay my eyes on her she is singing.

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _Maybe someday you'll have woke up,_

 _And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

 _"Isn't something missing?"_

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know_

 _You forgot me long ago._

 _Am I that unimportant?_

 _Am I so insignificant?_

 _Isn't something missing?_

The raw emotion of the song she is singing is enough to drive me to tears. I can't help but think back to when i first found out i was pregnant. I was so happy to finally have a child of my own.

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Though I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

'I can't help but think on how my son must have felt growing up on the streets for the few years he did. It pains me too no end. I was the previous host of what he has now. I can't help but wonder did he ever think about what his mother must have looked like.'

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _I know what you do to yourself,_

 _I breathe deep and cry out:_

I'm trying hard to stifle my voice so she can't hear me but it is hard. 'I wasn't there when he cried for me. I never held him when he got his first kill. I never taught him how to read or write. I taught my son nothing and he missed so much. He never had my love unlike Naomi and Mito did. That hurts me too no end.'

 _"Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?"_

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Though I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

'I was never there for him but i can be now. I'm with him now in a loving relationship. There is no way to make it up too him but i can be with nim now. That is what he needs of me not a mother but a lover. I love my soichi but not as a soichi.'

 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

 _Knowing you don't care._

 _And if I sleep just to dream of you_

 _And wake without you there,_

 _Isn't something missing?_

'I love him as a man and i love my girls and his girls they are my everything.' My crying is now audible at thit point.

 _Isn't something_

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Though I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Isn't someone missing me_

My crying is now more wailing as i drop too my knees in greef. Hinata gets up in concern when she hears my crying and rushes to me. Immediately she envelops me in a hug. I wrap my arm around her and pull my head into her chest and i cry louder. "Shhh it's ok Kusina, it's ok. Let it out." hinata's words reach me but they only make me cry louder and longer. After what seems like a eternity the tears stop. I look up too see a smiling hinata. "I'm so sorry for what i said earlier. I didn't know about your past. That song you sang mad me think of how much naruto grew up without. He never had me at all. I was never there for him when he cried out in pain or even in discomfort." hinata just sat there and listened to me ramble on and on. When i finish i'm just laying on her chest. She pulls my head up and plants a kiss on my lips. "Come on Kushina you had no control over that. Let's go find naruto and you can apologize to him like this if you want too." i just nod at her and she helps me up. As we walk back to the training ground curtis is standing there watching naomi. Mito is on his lap as he is braiding her hair. I can't help but smile at this. 'He is such a good boy. He will make a great father to my children someday. What children i'm the last person to have children right now Hinata and Ayame are first definitely. I already have two beautiful children. How ever i want more with him. No bad uzumaki bad.' "did you two make up." i then realize that we are actually standing next to him. "Yes we did but i need to tell you something Naruto-kun." he raises his eyebrow. I then spill my guts and feelings again and i can't help but cry again. Naruto quickly embraces me in a hug. After i am done talking and just crying her whispers into my ear. "I forgave you long ago Kushina you don't need too feel bad anymore i'm here with you now. I'm not letting you go sweetie neither is Hinata and Ayame. We are here for you babe. No need to be sad anymore." my tears still fall as i look up at his smiling face. I wipe what tears i can and smile.

 _Time skip chunin finals._

Looking down too the arena floor i smile. Sitting next to me is Ayame who is holding Mito. looking at the two of them interact makes me wonder how things would be different if we had stayed. Ehh fuck that i have what i have now and i wouldn't trade it for anything. I was not at all surprised when Hinata and Naruto made it into the finals. Today is their day too shine. "ALRIGHT KONOHA WELCOME TO THE CHUNIN EXAM FINALS. TODAY WE WILL WATCH THESE GENNIN FIGHT EACH OTHER FOR THE SPOT OF CHAMPION. SO FOR THE FIRST MATCH WE HAVE HINATA UZUMAKI VS HANNABI HYUGA." the entire crowd erupts in applause but not for my girlfriend. No the applause are for her cousin. Looking over too where the hyugas are pains me. Hitomi and Hiashi are both watching the the match with no emotion for their daughter. Hinata actually explained to me why she was banished when she was five. It was because she had not the skill to do the juken fist like the other hyugas did. Her twin sister Hannabi showed more skill then her so she was named clan heir. To bad she trained with me curtis and tsunade this past month.

Ch 18

 _Hinata's pov_

When i here the name of my twin sister my heart skipped a beat. Why her why did it have to be her. All contestants have left the floor so it is just us. Thinking back too all of my instruction over the past month i knew this was gonna happen. Curtis had told me that while you can show mercy you shouldn't let it cloud your judgment. Kushi-chan had said that she would eat me out so good after our training. 'No bad hinata bad'. Before she said that though she said that you don't need to be ruthless to win you just need to incapacitate. Then she ate me out like there was no tomorrow. 'No bad hina bad focus.' tsunade was the one too teach me the most. I was surprised how devious she could be. Hell with both the sadistic curtis that Naruto told me about and Tsunade training me i now know how too cause pain in over nine hundred different ways. Needless to say it did help out in the bedroom. "BOTH CONTESTANTS READY. THEN HAIJEMA." "well well well if it isn't my worthless sister." Hannabi says to me. I just stand there gliding my eyes up and down her body. "What basking in my greatness you failure. You know i saw naruto with another woman yesterday." my eyes narrow. "She looked like that ramen bitch you always hang out with. What was her name ohh yeah the slut." she starts too chuckle at her own joke. My hands are now fists. I can feel the chakra well up in me as my rage hightens. "See i always knew he would never stay with you. Hes now off with some whore while you are stuck at home. You know i bet you join in on it since she is your friend. You are such a slute you know that hinata that's why mommy and daddy cast you out." that was it.

 _Hitomi's pov_

'Right now i am seething although i don't show it i am. I glance over towards my friend kushina and i can see her hair standing up. This strikes me as odd but back to the matter at hand. Hannabi has gone too far now.' the arena falls deathly silent. Hinata's hair is obscuring her eyes. Hannabi is just smiling and laughing the whole time. It isn't until she drops into the juken style does hinata move. Hinata raised both of her hands and screams **KAI** after the echo fades. Her whole body lights up. Then it dies down and hinata moves her arms in circles as if working out a kink. Hannabi then opens her big mouth again. "Ohh flashy your still worth less you little slut." after the slut comment she is launched back by hinata. 'Holy shit impressive if i wasn't on par with Kushina i don't think i would have been able to see her move.' hannabi pulls herself out of the wall and looks at hinata. Hinata then raise her hand and gestures for her too come here. This sets hannabi off. She then flies forward and attempts to hit hinata. Skillfully she dodges her strikes. I turn and look at my husband. 'That's right Hiashi look at how strong our first born got. If it weren't for the stupid clan traditions then i would leave your ass right now.' i turn back to the fight just in time to see hannabi go flying again. 'What the hell kind of training did she go through.' hannabi is back in her face again. "Eight trigrams 128 palms" i hear hannabi scream. "You didn't Hiashi" i say under my breath. Hinata body is littered with strikes at this point my eyes widen as she reaches the end of the forbidden juken. Hinata falls over dead.

My eyes widen and i glance over towards kushina. She is just smiling and that catches me off guard. The arena floor starts shaking. I activate my Byakugan. 'Ohh that's her game wait did she train under Tsunade.' the floor then cracks open as hinata shoots out of the ground. Hannabi is taken off guard by this. She then flashes through some hand signs. "Senbonkagebushin no jutsu" i see a puff of smoke and suddenly Hannabi looks like a porcupine. Another poof and she looks fine. Hannabi then falls over and starts screaming in pain. "Proctor end the fight she won't be getting up" hinata says camly. 'Daughter i miss you so much. You have grown so much.' i stand up and walk over two Kushina. Kushina looks up at me "Kushina how are you." she looks at me and smiles. "I'm fine Hyuga-san how are you." my heart drops 'what she has never said that before.' "i'm fine kushina why so hostile towards me." "oh how else am i too treat one of such high class as yourself." she says with sarcasme. 'Kushina i didn't want too you know this.' "kushina look i know what you may think but i didn't want what happend to happen. I'm not a equal member due to being married too hiashi you know this." kushina looks back at the arena. I lower my head in defeat. Before i can leave i feel someone slip something in my pocket. I go back and sit down. "ALRIGHT THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH. NEXT UP IS SASUKE UCHIHA AND ROCK LEE" as both boys enter the arena a long blast is heard from the stands THAT'S MY SON SHOW THEM WHAT YOU HAVE WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH. Looking over too where the uchiha are all I can see is green. For some reason all of the uchiha males and some females became just like guy. According too mikoto the heads were planning a revolt so sarutobi decided to send in might guy too persuade them against it. Needless to say this is the result. GO LEE YOU WILL ALSO SHOW THEM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH. That was definitely guy. I chuckle at this and take a walk towards the restrooms. I read the note on the way.

 _Dear Hitomi_

 _Hey girl how are you. It has been a while since we have spoken. Find mikoto and meet me at the uzumaki compound tonight._

 _Sincerely kushina_

 _P.S I'm not mad at you just had too keep up appearances due to you banishing your daughter sorry._

This makes me smile. After relieving myself I leave and sit next to my husband. SASUKE WINS. THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH BUT NOW THE NEXT MATCH IS NARUTO UZUMAKI GRIM AND CHOJI AKIMICHI. This match is gonna be good if the first is anything too look at. Looking at the two boys standing across from each other i see their smile. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY ARE YOU BOTH READY" they just nod "THEN HAIJIMA" choju charges forward while naruto just stands there. "Particle expansion jutsu: human bullet tank." naruto is still standing there. 'Is he retarded, move you idiot that will crush you.' i think but too my surprise and too the surprise of everyone else the naruto standing there poofs out of existence. Choji just flies past him and stops dead in the center of the arena. He is still spinning but he is not moving. I activate my byakugan 'ah that's his game. He sure is like his mother and godfather.' choji is caught in a sealing arey. The barrier of hard chakra is holding him i'm place. Choji then stops moving and comes out of the jutsu. He looks back and sees naruto standing there. "Let me out and fight me" naruto just smirks. " why that just gives you a chance to fight me and win. Besides that is a seal of my godfathers own design. He uses it too catch nukenin." choju is infuriated. He starts slamming his hand and fists on the each punch drains his chakra. After about two minutes of punching choji sucums too chakra exhaustion. "WELL THAT FIGHT WAS REALLY ANTICLIMACTIC BUT NEVERTHELESS WINNER NARUTO." 'anitclimatic are you shiting me. That was fucking brilliant. He won the fight without fighting.' the matches then continue on but none were as memorable as my daughters and her betrothed as i have heard. In the end the finals were down too hinata and naruto. "ALRIGHT THE FINAL MATCH OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS IS HERE. WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TODAY TO START THIS MATCH FOR US PLEASE WELCOME THE PROCTOR FOR THE FINAL FIGHT OROCHIMARU. **(good orochimaru.)**

as the pale man steps out and takes the proctors place i smile. The snake sannin and kage of the sound village is here too proctor the chunin exams. He doesn't this every year as a thanks to sarutobi since he let him leave too create the sound village. "ALRIGHT LET THE FIGHT BEGIN." both hinata and naruto stare at each other. Then they flair their chakra showing just how strong they are. After the little display they charge forward. Both getting closer with each step. Suddenly both hinata's palm and naruto's fist meet. The force of the impact is enough to send a cloud of dust up into the air. The dust stays for about two minutes. As the dust clears what i see shocks me both hinata and naruto. The two who made it into the finals of the chunin exams against all odds. The two outcasts of the village at one point. Were making out in the middle of the arena. Hinata was on top of naruto kissing him deeply. When they break apart naruto announces. "Proctor i forfeit. How do you expect me to fight against someone a beautiful as her." orochimaru just laughs "KUKUKUK HINATA WINS THE CHUNIN EXAMS."


End file.
